Clash of Prodigies and Legends
by mademoiselleee
Summary: Five legendary female basketball players come to Teiko High to put the prodigious Generation of Miracles in place. But what is their reason for coming? Chaos ensues. Love blooms.
1. Prequel

**PROLOGUE**

 ** _NAGASAKI, KAGAJI_** ** _MA HIGH_**

 _First Year..._

"Allen! Zach! Nick!" A redhead in number 10 jersey yelled across the court. "Where the hell are the others?"

Her stare was deadly, and the rest of the first string members did not dare cross her way. "Nami, chill." Says Zach. "Nash and Hara are probably playing one-on-one in the third string gym. Jason, Akara and Kagura are in coach's office."

"Having a threesome." Nick added, which earned a laugh from Allen and an elbow to the gut by Zach.

"And my babe's over there." Zach pointed to a brunette in a jersey sitting in the bleachers across them. Mibuchi Reiko, the small forward, had a cellphone in her hand, scrolling down to see tweets from her fans.

Reiko's ears perked up at the sound of her name. She glared daggers at Zach before turning her back and returned her attention to her phone. How she managed to hear him across the 50 feet gap between them, we never know.

Nanami Hana, the vice captain of Kagajima High's basketball team, sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Allen, get Nash and Ayazami." She said. Knowing what she could do if he didn't comply, Allen stood up and dragged Nick along with him.

Right after they exited, the other door opened to reveal the three tallest members of the basketball team. Kagura Mikazuki, Akara Mirai and Jason Silver.

"Where have you been?" Nanami raised a brow.

"All my life?" Mikazuki sang to the tune of a certain song, earning a blank stare from Nanami.

"Our supplementary exam was moved today." Says Mirai. "We can't miss the western summer prelims this friday."

Silver slung his arm over Mirai's shoulder. "Uh-uh." Mirai elbowed him in the gut before twisting his arm, only stopping after Silver begged not to break his arm. "Don't do that. You're not my boyfriend."

"And why do you need to take remedials?" Hana asked. "I'd understand of it's only Jason, but why you two?"

"Hey!"

"I flunked physics, while Mikazuki caused a minor explosion during the practical exam in Chemistry, hence, she failed." Mirai explained.

Mikazuki looked as if Mirai offended her. "Hey, don't say it like that. It makes me look bad. I aced the written test, okay? I accidentally put Hydrogen peroxide and Hydrochloric acid in a bowl of boiling water, so it exploded. No harm done."

Mirai raised a brow. "No harm done? Your experiment sent two students to the infirmary-"

"They're fine! You just don't know how to appreciate my works." Mika huffed.

Akara Mirai, the center, shook her head. "They cause explosions, Mika."

Kagura Mikazuki, the shooting guard, crossed her arms. "They don't! Well, some of them I guess... but it's effective! My sleeping draught worked on our sensei, the love potion was effective on Zach and-"

"Did you say, 'effective on Zach'? You made Zach drink it?!" Says Mirai. "If he cannot play in the preliminaries this Friday, it's gonna be your fault!"

"Hey, that was three weeks ago." Mikazuki glanced at Zach, who was staring dreamily at Reiko. "The effects haven't worn off yet."

As if on cue, Zach's eyes widened and made his way over to Nanami and the girls. "I have an idea! The most brilliant idea ever made!"

Jason, Mirai, Mikazuki and Hana looked at Zach like he was an alien. Zach's ideas were never brilliant. "What idea?"

"Elaborate, Zach."

"Okay, it goes like this." Zach stood a little closer to the group, afraid of being heard. "After today's practice, when all the people are gone, I'll ask Reiko to stay behind. Then I'll kiss her. If she kisses back, then I won't give up. If she doesn't react, I'll just kiss her again. If she pushes me away, then game over."

Mika snickered. "See, it works." She grinned. "He's head over heels for Reiko."

Mirai glared at her. "Not helping, Mika. He's intoxicated!"

It took ten seconds before Nanami could react. "That was the most idiotic, most stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Oh come on, Nami. You girls are supposed to support me." He whined.

"Zach, she's devoted her life to avoid being within 10 meter radius near you." Nanami deadpanned. "What makes you think you could even get her to stay behind?"

Zach opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped when a voice spoke behind him. "Agreed. What kind of fucking plan was that?" A familiar gruff voice was heard and he knew who it was.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Junior. You can't even get your ass to confess to Ha- WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." If looks could kill, Zach would've been totally obliterated from the face of the earth from the intensity of Nash's glare. "And don't fucking call me 'Junior' you asshole!"

"You don't complain when I call you that though, Nash." Ayazami said, now eating a protein bar given by Nash.

"Sh-shut up." It was ironic how a 163 cm girl could easily put the 190 cm point guard in place. Jason, Zach, Nick and Allen laughed at his reaction. Mirai and Nanami just grinned.

"Wanna try my love potion, Gold? It works." Mikazuki said.

"There's no way he's gonna try that! I mean, look at Zach!" Mirai protested, gesturing to Zach who's now walking towards Reiko in a trance.

Reiko's senses were tingling and looked back to see Zach walking towards her. She scowled and hurriedly made her way towards the group and hid behind Mikazuki. "I'm seriously getting pissed with that creep. Kagura Mikazuki, I swear, if I find out you're behind all these, I'm flying to Tokyo and tell your greenheaded boyfriend that-"

Mikazuki abruptly covered Reiko's mouth. "Shut up!" Mika growled before she let go of the brunette. "Hoe, he ain't my boyfriend."

"Why the fuck you lyin' bitch?" Reiko smirked.

Before the two get into an argument again, Nanami interceded. "Okay! Since everyone's here, we'll proceed with practice. Let's start with ten laps."

"Isn't Nash supposed to be in charge with practice? He's captain." Says Allen.

"Nash is lazy. So Hana-nee took the initiative." The power forward, Hara Ayazami, said nonchalantly.

"Aw, man. You're lazy." Zach gave Allen and Nick a knowing look. "She's turned off."

"You're literally hopeless, man. Give it up. She doesn't like you." Silver laughed.

Ayazami turned to the other girls. "What does 'turn off' mean? I'm not a light switch, I can't be turned off." Mikazuki, Mirai, and Reiko smiled at their teammate's innocence.

To protect her pure mind, Nanami glared at the boys. "Not important, Ayazami. 20 laps, now. Let's go!"

* * *

 _ **6 months later...**_

An enraged Nanami stomped towards the rooftop. Mirai was behind her, for safety reasons. If Nanami went out of control, Mirai would be there. She opened the locked metal door by force without breaking a sweat. Sure enough, Nash, Jason, Allen, Zach and Nick were there.

"I told you all to come to practice." Her voice was calm, but venomous. "Nash, you're captain. This is an unacceptable behavior."

Nash only yawned. "Too tiresome."

Nanami glared at them. "Come down and practice."

"Why should we?" Jason said airily. "This is Japan. We won againts those fucking monkeys. We'll win again in the conference."

Nanami's glare hardened. Ever since they won the Western Japan Sports Meet in autumn, the boys stopped attending practice. Their coach allowed the boys to play the whole game without subsitution. The girls were okay with that, but there was one thing they weren't okay with.

"Don't remind me of that disgusting game." Nanami growled.

Silver cocked a brow. "Disgusting? You're disgusted by our win?"

"It wasn't our win, Silver. It's your win. You and and your whole fcking crew." She sneered. "And they injured three of their core members. It's an unfair game."

Nash got up from his position. "What's so unfair? They were unlucky, was it our fault? They would've lost anyway even if they had their members. Aren't you supposed to be happy, Hana? Our school won. Our team won, and we did all the work. You recieved medals and the trophy without breaking a sweat."

Nanami clenched her fist. Memories of that game disgusted her to no ends. "Happy? You put Strky High in complete shame and humiliation. You insulted them infront of the entire Japan, and not just them, but the entire basketball playing population!"

"So?" Zach said lazily. "We're strong, they're weak. They deserved it. They don't have any right to complain about their loss."

"And I thought you were the decent one." Says Mirai, after a long time of silence. "It's not because you won, it's how you won."

"You played them, looked down on them and make them look like complete idiots." Nanami said.

"Because they are idiots, Nami." Says Zach.

"Don't call me that. We're not close." She snarled. Nanami took a deep breath. "I came here for one purpose: to get you to practice. But since it's obvious that you won't be practicing anytime soon, fine then. Don't regret this."

Nanami and Mirai left the rooftop, and the boys went back to sleeping like nothing happened.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't play?" Silver growled at the coach. Behind him, Nash was controlling his anger.

"I mean it as it is." Coach said. "You five won't be playing for Kagajima High any longer."

"Why?"

"Because you're kicked out of the team." A feminine voice said behind them. Nanami, crossed her arms, and despite being 5'8 feet, the menacing glares from the boys did not faze her. "You're no longer part of the basketball team."

Nash stepped forward. "I'm captain, and you don't have the fucking right to kick us out just like that."

"Oh, she fucking can." Kagura Mikazuki said in an equal tone. "The rules states that if more than 80% of the club members want you out of the team, they can kick you out, with the approval of the vice-captain and head coach."

"You can't do that. You can't win without us."

"In addition, you've broken about ten club policies, three of them being the major rules. Absence from practice, inflicting violence on clubmates and harrassment." Mirai added, ignoring the last comment. "The last straw was the incident at the Autumn Sports Meet. I hope you didn't forget injuring three Strky members. It's not just us, but the officials suspended you from playing in the Western Conference."

"By the way, we can't win without you?" Reiko raised a brow. "What makes you think we can't?"

"You're girls. Simple as that." Allen said, which he regretted because the next moment, he found himself kneeling on the ground, petrified by Nanami's eye.

"What was that?"

"That is enough." Before anything escalates, the coach interfered. "Jason, Nash, Allen, Zach and Nick. On this day, you are dismissed from the basketball club."

* * *

"Yosh!" Mikazuki yelled to the top of her lungs.

"Kyaaaaaa! We did it!" Ayazami and Mirai jumped in happiness as the crowd cheered for them.

"I'm so proud of us!" Hana smiled brightly at her teammates.

"Hah! That's what the get from underestimating girls!" Reiko smirked, but was soon replaced with a broad smile.

In middle school basketball, the national tournaments are divided into two separate championships; the Eastern Conference, and the Western Conference. Schools in the eastern and western region don't get to compete againts each other, only those included in their region.

Out of the three major middle school basketball tournaments, the greatest of these is the Eastern/Western Conference title. The other two tournaments have been won by the former Kagajima High starters.

For the first time in history, the Western Conference was won by a team of five girls, completely overpowering all the other schools by the greatness of their talents and skills. They defeated a total of 50 all male teams from different schools.

The girls cannot remove the broad smiles from their faces as they were each given a medal and the Western Conference trophy. They gained dramatic increase in fame and honor in the basketball world.

In the east, there were _Prodigies_ , the _Generation of Miracles_ from Teiko High.

In the west, there were _Legends_ , the _Queens_ from Kagajima High.

* * *

REVISED VERSION. R&R.


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

In a high-end, deluxe residential area in the heart of Tokyo, lived Teiko's prodigious shooting guard, Midorima Shintaro. The exact address? Hiroo 2-chome, Shibuya-ku, Tokyo. Closing his laptop shut, he leaned back on his chair and let out a sigh. He stood up and walked over to the window parallel to his desk.

Opening it for a light breeze, he looked at the window 3 feet away from his, one that belonged to his neighbor. For three years now, the window was shut tight, and the light in that room has never been turned on, as the owner of the room haven't returned home. Unconciously, deep down, as in if you dig deeper down his tsundere heart, he might actually have been waiting for the window to be opened.

* * *

The very next evening, a two vans rolled down the Sakura Street. Out of curiosity, not that Midorima would admit it, he walked closer to his window and by a tiny fraction, his eyes widened.

Coming out of the vans were 5 girls, three of them whom Midorima knew well. The other two must be the the ones who bought the two houses that wasn't on sale for very long.

There was some coherent chattering that Midorima's ears caught.

"Can't believe our flight was delayed for 6 hours."

"We're home now, at least."

"Welcome to our neighborhood, by the way, Reikoccha and Miraiccha"

"Hey Hana, you own this subdivision, right? It says Nanami-Akashi in the entrance."

"Not me, but my mother and uncle Akashi. Previously, it was my grandfather's, then he split it between them when he died. "

"I knew it was a good idea to come here one month before classes starts."

Midorima decided he's eavesdropped enough and went back to his previous business.

On that very same evening, the room across his lit up and the window he was (unconciously) waiting to open had finally opened.

"Midorima?"

"Kagura."


	3. PROFILE: Nanami Hana

**VITAL STATISTICS**

 **Name** : Nanami Hana

 **Age** : 16

 **Hair color** :

Red (like Akashi's)

 **Height** :

Kagajima High - 158 cm (5'2 ft.)

Teiko High - 173 cm (5'8 ft.)

 **Weight** : 54 kg

 **Birthday** : May 17th, Taurus

 **Blood Type** : AB

* * *

 **PROFESSIONAL STATISTICS:**

 **Team:**

Kagajima High (Former)

Teiko High

 **Position** :

Point Guard/Captain

 **Ability** :

-Accurate Prediction

-Mental Simulation

-Perfect Passing

-Perfect Stealth Dynamic Tempo Playmaking

-Quick Strategy

-Full Court Vision

-Ankle Break

* * *

 **TRIVIA:**

-Nanami is Akashi's cousin. Her mother and Akashi's father are siblings

-She has heterochromatic eyes, gold and red on left and right eye respectively.

-She and Ayazami are the closest since they grew up together


	4. PROFILE: Akara Mirai

**VITAL STATISTICS:**

 **Name:** Akara Mirai

 **Age:** 16

 **Hair color:**

Jet black with violet highlights

 **Height:**

Kagajima High - 175 cm (5'9 ft.)

Teiko High - 185.9 cm (6'1 ft.)

 **Weight:** 79 kg

 **Birthday:** August 19th, Leo

 **Blood Type:** O

* * *

 **PROFESSIONAL STATISTICS:**

 **Team:**

Kagajima High (Former)

Teiko High

 **Position:** Center

 **Ability:**

-Half Court Defensive Range

-Absolute Defense (Paint)

-Rebounds

-Force

-Martial Arts Incorporation

* * *

 **TRIVIA:**

-She has 2 younger siblings

-Her grandfather taught her martial arts at a young age

-Her father owns a sweets cafe, while her mother owns an Italian restaurant

-She knows how to fix things in the house

-She's an excellent cook


	5. PROFILE: Kagura Mikazuki

**VITAL STATISTICS:**

 **Name:** Kagura Mikazuki

 **Age:** 16

 **Hair color:**

Lilac/Mint Green Ombre (hair dye)

Amber (original)

 **Height:**

Kagajima High - 173 cm (5'7 ft.)

Teiko High - 180.3 cm (5'11 ft.)

 **Weight:** 67 kg

 **Birthday:** June 21, Gemini

 **Blood Type:** A

* * *

 **PROFESSIONAL STATISTICS:**

 **Team:**

Kagajima High (Former)

Teiko High

 **Position:** Shooting Guard

 **Ability:**

-Limitless Range

-Perfect Accuracy

-Fluid/Formles/Unorthodox Shooting Form

* * *

 **TRIVIA:**

-Mikazuki lives with her mother and younger sister

-She and Midorima grew up together, until she moved to Nagasaki

-She's a science nerd; knows how to create and brew potions, concoctions and draughts

-She's an expert in hacking

-Her original hair color is amber but she dyed it with lilac and mint green ombre combination


	6. PROFILE: Mibuchi Reiko

**VITAL STATISTICS:**

 **Name:** Mibuchi Reiko

 **Age:** 16

 **Hair color:**

Light brown hair with auburn highlights.

 **Height:**

Kagajima High - 173 cm (5'7 ft.)

Teiko High - 180.3 cm (5'11 ft.)

 **Weight:** 60 kg.

 **Birthday:** April 12th, Aries

 **Blood Type:** A-

* * *

 **PROFESSIONAL STATISTICS:**

 **Team:**

Kagajima High (Former)

Teiko High

 **Position:** Small Forward

 **Ability:**

-Mirroring

-Perfect Fakes

-Steal

* * *

 **TRIVIA:**

-Her older brother is Mibuchi Reo, who attends Rakuzan University. She lives with him and her father.

-She is half-japanese, half-russian (maternal side being russian)

-Reiko is a part time model. She models for international fashion lines.

-Her family owns an interior designing company named ICL Co.

-She has over a million followers in all her social media accounts.

-She and Mikazuki are partners in crime.

-She's a high maintenance woman


	7. PROFILE: Hara Ayazami

**VITAL STATISTICS:**

 **Name:** Hara Ayazami

 **Age:** 16

 **Hair color:**

Snowy White

 **Height:**

Kagajima High - 152 cm (5'0 ft.)

Teiko High - 162 cm (5'4 ft.)

 **Weight:** 49 kg

 **Birthday:** February 14th, Aquarius

 **Blood Type:** B-

* * *

 **PROFESSIONAL STATISTICS:**

 **Team:**

Kagajima High (Former)

Teiko High

 **Position:** Power Forward

 **Ability:**

-Natural Zone Speed

-Intelligence

-Flexibility

-Unpredictability

* * *

TRIVIA:

-She and Akashi are childhood sweethearts, albeit she doesn't realize her feelings for him at first.

-She lives with her sister since their parents are mostly out of town

-She wears a natural poker face/resting bitch face

-She's an heiress to the Hara Empire.

-She has a dog named Snow

-Akara teaches her Karate for self defense.

* * *

 **If you want to see how the girls' hair looks like, go to my twitter (mademoiselle_jk) then click 'media'. It's the only picture there, you should be able to see it immediately.**


	8. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

-There are 5 OC's. I apologize if it's too many but it's for the story and you're all going to learn about them as the story progresses.

-Since a lot of fanfics depict Akashi's father as strict and commanding, I'm going to cut our captain red head some slack and make Masaomi a sweet and friendly dad.

-Might be a bit OOC

 **English is not my native language, and this is my first attempt at writing a pure english fic. Limited vocabulary and there might be grammatical errors.**

* * *

Carrying a handful of bags in one hand and a frappe on the other, Mibuchi Reiko strutted along the tiled floors of the mall. Wearing an empire red dress with matching red platform heels with head high, anyone can feel the radiating confidence and sophistication from the girl.

A faint smile was playing on her red-painted lips. Reiko is turning heads everywhere. Who wouldn't?

 **Mibuchi Reiko** is an heiress to a famous international interior designing company. She's also the younger sister of Rakuzan's shooting guard Mibuchi Reo.

But the real deal about her, is that she played as a starting member for the famous, undefeated basketball team in japan's west, Kagajima High. **Reiko serves as the small forward.**

Sipping her frappe, she decided to take a seat from one of the benches. Reiko was about to turn when suddenly...

"Ow! What the hell?!" She exclaimed. She fell on her butt, spilled frappe on her jacket, and her shopping bags scattered.

Way to ruin her day.

"I'm sorry miss. Are you ok?" The man who she bumped into asked, rather, the man who bumped onto her.

She glared daggers at the man. Now that she saw the culprit, she had to admit that he was good looking, no, he was rather dashing. He was blonde, has a piercing on his left ear, and oh boy, he got those golden eyes that makes you want to stare at them all day.

But still, her day was ruined. She stood up and looked at the man.

"Ok? Do I look like I'm ok? First of all, my frappe was spilled. Do you know that I haven't tasted frappe for week since my freaking manager won't even let me taste caffeine. Second, it was spilled on my dress. It's Dolce and Gabbana, you piece of worm shit! The newest release straight from runway! Third, my feet hurts after walking around this stupid mall for 5 hours, then I just land on my ass after. Fourth, I almost scraped my flawless legs, you should be thankful it wasn't or I'll shave your hair off! I'm a model for pete's sake, this is a disgrace! Fifth, my shopping bags are scattered everywhere and you don't even bother getting it? Just who the fuck do you think you are?"

The blonde was taken aback by the sudden outburst. People have been staring at the two in amusement.

 _'She's cute, but she's got an attitude. Might as well say that she's a brat.'_ The man thought.

"Are you gonna collect my bags or just stand there?"

Sighing, the man bent down to gather the bags and gave it to her. "Look miss, I'm in a hurry and I'm sorry that I ruined your dress but I've really got to go. I'll pay for your frappe," He took out his wallet and was about to get some bills but she stopped him.

"I don't need your money dickhead, I can get another frappe. I'm rich and I can buy the whole store if I want to. But that's not the point." Reiko said. "Whoever you are, thank you for ruining my day. You're an asshole, and I hope you die. Bye!" She huffed and turned on her heels.

The blonde man stared at her retreating figure until she was out of his sight. This was new to him. Usually, girls swoon at him but she wasn't even attracted at the slightest.

A sound of a phone ringing brought him back to reality.

'Hello?'

'Kise Ryouta! The director's been yelling for 30 minutes now!' A voice yelled from the other line. "Where are the materials?"

'Ahahaha, I'm sorry. I'm on my way. I was caught up in the traffic.' He lied.

'Do you think I care? Get your ass here. RIGHT. NOW!' And then the caller hang up.

Geez, why're people so hot-headed today? Kise thought.

* * *

"Hmmm, now that I got what mom asked me to buy," Mirai muttered, staring at the cart. "I'll get some for myself."

She pushed the cart until she arrived at the 'sweets' area. 10 gallons of ice cream, 10 boxes of wafers, biscuits and pocky. And she'll eat them all herself. She spotted a jar of jellybeans sitting on the top corner of the shelf. It was the only one left.

Thanks to her height, she was able to reach for the jar without difficulty. But as soon as she touched it, another hand landed on the jar.

She tilted her head sideways to look at the owner of the hand.

"Um, excuse me, but I think I got this first." Mirai said.

The man looked at her with a bored expression. The first thing she noticed was that he had purple hair that reached his jaw, and his height. He is really tall for a japanese, like a giant or a titan. Judging by the man's face, Mirai guessed that he was a highschool student.

"Eh? But I want these jellybeans." He lazily said, with a hint of childishness in his voice.

Her brows creased. "But I got this first."

"But I want them."

"I got them first!"

"I want the jellybeans!" He tightened his grip on the jar.

"I told you I got them first!" She tightened her grip as well.

"I want to crush you!"

"I want to kick your ass!"

"I'll crush you!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

Neither of them were backing down. They had an intense staring contest, a lightning bolt connecting their irises. Both wanted the jellybeans so bad. One could say that they're being childish (they really are). Both of them gripped the jar so hard, it was close to breaking. Mirai, who was so focused on owning the jellybeans, accidentally forgot that she was holding a jar and therefore, used a technique that resulted to breaking the jar.

She immediately let go of the jar and the pieces of glass and jellybeans spilled on the floor. Fortunately, there was no staff or people around. Mirai pushed the cart away and went straight to the counter to pay for the items. She succeeded in escaping, which made her grin.

As for the purple head he was stunned. He was very excited to taste jellybeans again. It was so long since he tasted jellybeans (it was actually just three days ago) and now, some girl had the nerve to take his jellybeans away?

Speaking of the girl, the male teen found her odd. She was so much taller than the average girls; she had to be around 6'4, almost the same height as a certain green head. He noticed that she was wearing a wristband, is she a basketball player? He shook the thought away; he didn't think any girl in japan played basketball. But he remembered the face she showed when they had a mini staring contest just a while back; it reminded him of a face that he encounters whenever he played with a motivated opponent on court. But then again, female basketball players are very rare in japan. He thought the girl was a volleyball player or something.

He thought wrong.

The girl is **Akara Mirai** , and she is a basketball player. **She played for Kagajima High as a starter, and serves as the team's center.** Aside from basketball, she excels in Aikido, therefore, her skills in defending, combined with her height, are exceptional.

He didn't know how long he's been standing there until a man poked his ribs. Like what he does with normal people, he looks down so that he can see them.

"Um, sir, are you the one responsible for this?" A store crew pointed at the broken jar.

"Uhhh..."

"Atsushi!" A voice called.

"Oh, Asaki-chin."

Asaki noticed the store crew and the spilled jellybeans. He put two and two together, coming up to the conclusion that Murasakibara must've been clumsy again. "Geez, I've been looking for you everywhere. I should've known you'll head for the sweets section." Says Asaki, "I take it that you're the one who did this?" He asked, referring to the spilled delicacy.

"No, it wasn't me. It was another girl." Murasakibara said. "She wanted the jellybeans but I wanted it more."

"... and you couldn't just be a gentleman and give it to her?"

"..."

"And you and the girl played a mini tug-of-war with the jar and you both ended up breaking it?"

"...yes."

Himuro sighed. "I apologize for the damage my brother caused. We will pay for this." He apologized to the store crew, who just nodded.

The matter was resolved in no time. Murasakibara ended up paying for the jellybeans, using his own money. After doing so, he realized that he didn't have enough money for buying more snacks that he wanted and therefore, he cursed Mirai for 'taking away' his snack. Somehow, because he had to pay for the damage alone, it was as if Mirai 'took away' his money that was used to buy a snack.

Yeah, Murasakibara si childish that way.

'When I see you again, I'll crush you.' He thought.

* * *

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" Kagura Mikazuri muttered under her breath. One minute she was shopping for basketball shoes, then the next minute, she gets a phone call from her sister that their mom has been sent to the hospital.

Fortunately, she was just around the area. Being a basketball player helped; the training she undergone payed off, especially the part where they run 50-100 laps around the court. Three blocks is nothing to her.

 **Kagura Mikazuki played as a shooting guard for Kagajima High**. After staying there for three years, she decided to return to her hometown, Tokyo, where she'll enter senior highschool. She was lucky that her teammates, the ones she considered her sisters, also resolved that they'll enter the same school so they can still play together.

Ignoring the fact that she's in a hospital, she ran as fast as she could, bumping some people on the way... but hell. Her mother is in the hospital, she couldn't care less. She finally arrived at a room, a familiar one actually. Everytime her mother gets admitted, she always stays in the same private room.

'Kagura Minako' was written on a blue placard in white, bold letters.

"What the hell happened?!" Was the first thing she uttered as soon as she opened (read: broke) the door.

The doorknob was jammed, but again, she couldn't care less. She had her eyes on her mother lying on the bed, her doctor beside her.

"Mika-nee, please be calm." Kazuna, her younger sister, scolded. "We're in the hospital."

Ignoring her, she glared at her mother. "How many sugars did you intake this time?"

Instead of getting angry, the mother laughed aloud. Mikazuki's not gonna admit this, but everytime her mother laughs like that, she would look younger than her age. She's forty but she looks like in her mid-20s. She lives up to her name, Minako, which means 'beautiful'.

Once Minako calmed down, she sighed. "Are you done yet?"

"Oh my dear Mikazuki," Minako said, a chuckle escaped from her lips, "You should look at yourself. You look like you've just been chased by an angry mob."

"Mikazuki-chan, you needn't worry." Midorima Sadashi, their family doctor assured Mikazuki. "Minako-san's vital signs are stable, and I already had Kazuna hide all sugars in your house." He smiled gently at her.

Mikazuki couldn't help but blush a bit. Doctor Sadashi was so kind to their family; plus she gets flustered whenever a male smiles at her.

Just when Mikazuki was about to speak, the broken door opened once more, revealing another doctor. It was Midorima Sachi, Sadashi's wife and Minako's bestfriend.

"Oh my god Minako!" She exclaimed. "This is the third time this month you've been sent to the hospital, just how much of an idiot are you?"

Minako pouted. Mikazuki rolled her eyes at how childish her mother is. "Come on Sachi, stop acting like my mother." She said, "Although you are a mother yourself, but still..."

"Shut up!" Sachi pointed accusingly at the patient, "You've been a regular customer here now, do you know how many perverted doctors are asking me for your number?"

"...is that why you're here?"

"No!" Sachi continued. "Think of your children, for god's sake. Instead of using the money to pay for the bills, you could've just used to increase their allowance or something."

"Minako-san, forgive my wife and her tsundere tendencies, but allow me to translate her words into our language: Minako, I am truly worried about you, that I almost went bananas when I heard you were admitted once again. Please take care of yourself more. I don't want my best-est friend in the world to die early, because who would put up with my immaturity and stubborness other than my devilishly handsome husband-"

A loud 'thud' interrupted Sadashi's sentence, who was now kissing the floor, courtesy of Sachi. She huffed in annoyance. Mikazuki and Kazuna can't do anything but stare at the amusing exchange between the three adults.

Minako had another round of laughter. It's as if she was never admitted. "Sachi, I'm okay now. Besides, I get my treatments here for free. My insurance pays-"

"The hell I care about that." She scowled. "I don't want to see your face here in the hospital, at least for six months, am I clear?"

Sadashi, who was still on the floor, raised his hand and spoke, "Minako-san, she means: Please control your sugar intake, you could do that for at least six months, right? I don't want you to get admitted again and again."

"Silence, Midorima!"

"Sachi, you're also a Midorima." Minako deadpanned.

A knock on the (broken) door broke the childish argument between the three. It revealed a teenager, tall and green-haired like Sadashi. He was wearing glasses, and had a stern look on his face. He was carrying a green box. Mikazuki immediately noticed the usual bandages on his finger.

'What is horoscope freak doing here?' She thought.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise, Shintarou-kun." Minako greeted the male teen.

Shintarou bowed 45 degrees. "It's a pleasure seeing you, Minako-sama. Although, it would've been nicer if we met in more delightful circumstances. Please take care of yourself more often, my mother has been going berserk since she discovered that you were admitted once again."

"Shintarou, I told you to drop the formalities." Minako smiled. "I've known you since you were in diapers. I was your doctor you know, then I remember when..."

Okaaaay. There she goes again. The family friendship between the Kaguras and Midorimas goes a long, long way back. Minako and Sachi shared the same dream; to become doctors. When they were in their last year of college, Sachi's family went spiraling down to the point where Sachi couldn't continue school anymore. Knowing how much Sachi wanted to become a doctor, Minako gave her a large amount of money, which would cover Sachi's college tuition fees and unpaid miscellaneous fees from the past school years. Years later when Sachi gave birth to Shintarou, Sadashi's salary from being a nurse aide and Sachi's savings were not enough to cover the hospital expenses, so Minako, having been a professional doctor back then, made connections with the hospital and had them released from the hospital. Free of charge.

When it was the Kagura family's turn to spiral down, from Mikazuki's father leaving them to Minako being diagnosed with an illness that prevented her from working too much, the Midorimas immediately came to their aid. Until now, Sachi and Sadashi continues to repay the 'lifetime debt' they owe to Minako, which she considers 'non-existent'.

The friendship wasn't passed on to their children, though.

"What are you doing here, four-eyes?" Mikazuki grinned.

Shintarou squinted his eyes. "Don't you dare start with me, tomboy. I'm not in a mood to deal with your immaturity."

"Aw, that hurts, Midorima-sama." She faked a hurt expression. "Why, did your precious Oha-asa say that Cancers are unlucky today?"

She must've hit the bulleye because a vain throbbed in Shintarou's forehead. "I'm warning you, brat. Do not ruin my day as it already is."

"Yah! Who are you calling a brat?" She demaded.

"Let's see. Uh, you?" Oh, how Mikazuki hates it when Shintarou uses sarcasm.

"Wow, you can use sarcasm already?"

"There isn't anything in the law that forbids me from using sarcasm againts boisterious, puerile brats like you."

"I was just surprised because you always speak properly. You're socially constipated, right?"

"I am not socially constipated, you fool! I have people who I can talk to."

"Riiiiiiight, and I can imagine how they suffer from talking to a socially awkward, four-eyed idiot like you."

"Shut up, Kagura!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, Midorima!"

"Why don't you just go back to Nagasaki, where a lot of people have high tolerance for someone like you?"

"Why don't you just get out of here before my patience runs out because I have a rather low tolerance for people like you?"

"Then stop talking to me!"

"I will, then! You started it first."

"As far as my sharp memory can remember, you're the one who initiated this childish argument by calling me four-eyes."

"The hell I care about your sharp memory, your presence was enough to get my blood boiling."

"Talk to my lawyer, child."

"Ohoho, you're the one to talk about being a child. Who almost cried last week because he lost his lucky item?"

"I did not 'almost' cry!"

"So you really cried then? Wow Midorima, I knew you're a child, but I did not expect a freaking crybaby."

"I told you, I. DID. NOT. CRY!"

"Nah, you did."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Stop talking to me!"

"Then I will!"

The bickering between the two teens was not out of the ordinary. It was now the turn of the three adults to witness the amusing exchange between Mikazuki and Shintarou. The room grew silent as the teens really did stop talking to each other.

Shintarou turned to his mother. "Mom, here's the tea you asked me to bring." He said, handing the green box over.

Sachi snapped out of the trance she was in. She was really amused by the relationship of his son and her bestfriend's daughter. "What? Oh, yes. Thank you, Shintarou."

Sachi placed the box of tea beside the bed. "Minako, this tea came from Sadashi's father's farm in Akita. Drink this twice a day, it will help lower your sugar."

Minako bowed. "Thank you very much, Sachi, Sadashi. Also, thank you, and I'm sorry for the inconvinience it brought you, Shintarou, for delivering the tea here."

Shintarou returned the gesture. "If it means improving your condition, Minako-sama, then I shall willingly deliver boxes to you. I owe you for saving my family from experiencing difficuty during the time of my birth."

Shintarou turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad. I shall take my leave. I have to meet with Shintachi at the plaza in thirty minutes."

Sadashi nodded. "Will you be having dinner with us later?"

"Yes. We will not take long."

Minako faced her daughter. "Mika-chan, you should also head home now. You really need a shower and some sleep."

Mikazuki eyed her sister. Kazuna seemed to get what Mikazuki was thinking. "It's okay, Mika-nee. I'll stay with mom. Besides, she'll be discharged tomorrow. Just clean the house, and please wash the dishes. I forgot to do them."

Mikazuki nodded. "I'll be going then. Thank you, Sadashi-sama, Sachi-sama. Kazuna, take care of mom."

Shintarou and Mikazuki bowed then left. But just as they were walking out the door, Shintarou stopped.

"I take it that you're the one who did this?" He asked, referring to the broken door.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" She retorted.

"No, actually. But it just proves how premature your brain is."

"You bastard!" She slapped Shintarou's head, which resulted to the green head glaring daggers at her. "Are you really referring to my brain? Or your dick?"

Shintarou's glare darkened. "If you weren't a girl, my fist would've already landed on your annoying face."

"Ohhh, I'm scared." Mikazuki rolled her eyes. "You punch like a baby, I bet."

Shintarou ignored the comment. "Now that I think about it, are you really a girl? Your chest is as flat as a board."

Mikazuki turned red. Her chest is definitely not flat. She's wearing a sports bra, then a loose shirt and sweater, that's why her chest looks flat. But she is not. She's a C-cup, for god's sake.

Mikazuki smirked. "Oh? Flat, you say? Wanna touch it?"

It was Shintarou's turn to get red. "Sh-shut up, tomboy!" He bellowed and left.

Mikazuki's laughter echoed along the hallway, in which she was reprimanded by nurses after.

* * *

Aomine dribbled the ball whilst jogging until he reached the street court. When he saw that no one was there, he grinned. Perfect.

He shot the ball a couple times, making three consecutive three-pointers, but not as high as Shintarou's. He executed a few agile footworks, and formless shooting. The ball rolled to the other side of the court, and stopped moving when it bumped to another person's shoes.

"Oi, can you throw that ball back to me?"

Because she was wearing a cap and hood, Aomine cannot clearly the person's face, but he was sure that it's a girl. She had a familar red hair that reached her waist, and she was... short.

To be fair, she was short compared to a six-footer like himself but she was a bit taller than the average japanese girl. She stands at 5'8, enough to reach Aomine's chest.

The girl picked up the ball, and held it for a while. She dribbled it until the center line. Aomine could swear that he saw her smirk, then positioned herself and shot the ball. The ball then went straight into the basket, not even touching the board or the rim.

The blunette stared at her for a while. _'Who the hell is this woman?_ ' He thought.

The girl jogged towards where the ball landed and passed it to Aomine. The pass was so fast, Aomine only caught a glimpse of the ball. If it wasn't for his fast reflexes, it he could've had a blackeye.

"What's your problem?!"

"Play with me." She said.

Her voice reminded Aomine of a certain red-head. She had a soft, velvety tone, but he could sense that she wasn't a person to be defied. Maybe she's not as diabolic as his captain but still, her tone had a sense of leadership and authority.

Aomine pondered for a while, then grinned. _'Heh. She could entertain me.'_

"Alright. You lay the rules." He said.

"First one to score 30 or more points wins. No time limit. Standard foul, violations apply." She replied, "Is that okay?"

"Deal." Aomine smirked. "But you should know, the only one who can beat me is me."

She smirked in return. "Let's see."

 **-M-**

The male teen had never sweated this much in his life in just mere 15 minutes. He never expected the game to be this heated, well for him anyways. It was currently 21 - 6, in the favor of the mysterious girl.

'Fuck. I thought I had this game. Just who the hell is she?' Aomine though while panting.

The girl chuckled. "Heeee... You're already tired? I was just starting to get serious."

Aomine raised his head and looked at the girl seriously. "Give me the ball. I'm playing offense now."

 **-M-**

The game ended with a score of 33 - 6, in the girl's favor. She ended the game with a precise three-pointer, the way she did it before they started the game. Aomine sat on the ground, face dripping with sweat. The game took a solid hour, both having a hard time gaining an advantage, but she came out victorious.

"Hmmm, 6 points? Sounds familiar to me... Like the number of your jersey, Aomine Daiki."

Aomine's eyes widened. The way she said his name... it was as if she knew him well. It was hard to determine whether her tone is mocking or praising for his hard work. And another thing, how the hell did she know his name?

She continued, "It was a good game, nonetheless."

That was the last thing she said before turning on her heels and walking away. Aomine gathered the last remaining strength he had and stood up. "Wait! Who are you? How did you know my name?"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You'll know soon enough."

And with that, she was gone.

The bluenette didn't know what to feel. First, he was beaten by a girl. A GIRL; and a shorty at that. It was the last thing he could imagine. Second, they had a 27-point gap. Hell, the largest gap he had on a one-on-one was only 12 points, and he was playing with Akashi. The girl has got to have Michael Jordan, Kobe Bryant and Dwayne Wade in her blood. Third, he should've felt like shit after that game. But he didn't, so why?

The girl is **Nanami Hana**. **The captain, strategist/tactician/analyst and point guard of the Kagajima basketball team**. Because she's short, people tend to jugde her abilities in basketball, but soon shuts up after seeing her in a game. Because of her exceptional observing skills, she could calculate and form tactics and make a quick simulation in her head, even during a game. Her analyses usually brings the team to victory, and therefore, they made her captain.

Hana is the cousin of Teiko High's basketball captain, Akashi Seijuuro.

Aomine did not notice that he was in a trance, until a voice brought him back to reality.

"Dai-chan!"

* * *

"Seijuuro, do you remember Hara Ayazami?" Shiori, Akashi's mother, asked.

Akashi stopped eating. What is this all of a sudden? "I do. What about her?"

"She's back from Nagasaki together with her teammates." Says Shiori. "I met her mom the other day. She said Ayazami will attend Teiko High."

Seijuurou almost choked on his food. His parents grinned, it was such a rare sight to see Akashi Seijuurou losing his composture.

The Akashi family is currently having dinner at their grand mansion. Masaomi, Akashi's father just came home from an overseas conference and decided to spend his night with his family.

"Hara Ayazami? Isn't she your friend, Seijuuro?" Masaomi smirked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Akashi always avoided this topic. As much as possible, he doesn't want to talk about her. Ever since she left, Hara Ayazami is a taboo topic in his presence.

But of course, his parents are an exception. Although he wished they would talk about something else right now.

"She's back here? In Tokyo?" Akashi asked, hoping that he heard wrong.

Shiori smiled. "Actually, she's at home right now, in Shibuya to be exact. She arrived last week."

Damn it.

"I bet she's excited to see you, son." Masaomi said, still teasing.

Very funny, dad.

Wiping his mouth, Akashi stood up from his chair. "I'm done. Excuse me."

When their son was out of sight and earshot, the two grinned at each other. Who would've thought that their cold and intimidating son would be flustered by a girl?

 **-M-**

Entering his room, Akashi dived face-first in his bed. He wasn't usually like this. Whether in public or in private, he always behaved properly. But burrying his face in the comforter and clenching the pillows while thinking idly? Nope, only one person could make him go like this.

It's been three years since he last saw her. But not a day has passed without Ayazami crossing his mind.

 **-M-**

Ayazami layed on her bed, hugging a tofu plushy. That plush toy was given by her bestfriend, as remembrance before leaving to Nagasaki. She kept the plush clean and even sprayed tofu scent to complete the look. He loves tofu.

She scanned her room, with only the light from the lamp as illumination. Her eyes landed on a basketball in the middle of her shelf, with a gold medal around it. She smiled as she remembered the day they won their first western middle school conference championship.

 **Hara Ayazami** plays for Kagajima High. **Despite standing at 5'4, she is the team's power forward and the ace**. She's very much underestimated, but like Nanami, people shut up as soon as she steps into the court.

She tilted her head to the right and looked at the different picture fames sitting on the nightstand. There were pictures of her and her teammates, the whole Kagajima team, her family and herself. But there was one picture that stood out more.

It was a picture of her and the person she deemed very dear to her, Akashi Seijuurou.

In the past three years, they never had any communication, but Ayazami never forgot about him. She wondered if he was missing her as she was missing him.

' _I hope you're doing well, Seijuurou'._ She thought. _'I miss you, bestfriend'._

Soon, her eyes felt heavy and she was consumed by the darkness.


	9. Chapter 2

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! MY LAPTOP BROKE DOWN TWO MONTHS AGO AND IT WAS JUST FIXED LAST WEEK.**

 **Note: Limited vocabulary, unbetaed. English isn't my first language. I apologize for the grammatical errors.**

* * *

Sprawled across her bed, Reiko boredly scrolled down her social accounts. Being a model, she gained a lot of followers in a short time, considering that she works for international fashion lines. She has fansites, fanpages, and even gained a fandom. But it doesn't help her boredom. After a few minutes, she decided that she'd bother her older brother.

"Reo-nee." She announced herself as she entered his room without knocking. Reiko calls Reo with the suffix "-nee" just because she wants to. And because she likes a sister than a brother.

"Oh, Rei-chan. Do you need something?" Mibuchi Reo, a college student at Rakuzan University, closed his laptop and turned to his little sister.

"I'm bored. Entertain me." She plopped down on a beanbag chair and crossed her arms.

"Do you want ice cream?" He offered, but sweatdropped when she gave him the stink eye.

"No! Don't you dare tempt me. It's already 6:15 pm. No eating after 6 pm, Reo! The body cannot digest the food properly by then, then it'll build up fats, then I'll get fat, then my life is over! I'm a model, what are you thinking?!"

Reo raised his hands in surrender. "Okay okay, don't go hysterical. It's still early, dad's not home until 9. What do you want to do?"

Reo, after living with Reiko for his entire existence, learned that it's better to ask what Reiko wants rather than suggest, for all his ideas get rejected. But then again, he was a highschool student before too, so he could understand Reiko perfectly. After all, he was a prima donna himself, until college taught him to be more mature.

"Hmm, you know what. Just go back to what you were doing. I'm going to Mikazuki's instead." She said before standing up. She came across the full body mirror in the room and checked her naturally perfect face, ruffling her hair a bit to have a little volume, completely admiring her reflection. After she was satisfied, she smiled and catwalked her way out.

"Try not to actually kill someone if you're gonna make trouble, okay?" He reminded her in a yell since she was no longer in the room.

He recieved a door slam instead and nodded in relief. Between the siblings, a slam of the door means they got the message. Reo went back to work. 'Such a diva'. He thought.

* * *

Mikazuki's house is literally just across the street. Reiko walked towards her friend's house and found Kazuna, Mikazuki's sister, planting seeds in the soil. "Hey Kazuna. What'cha up to?"

Kazuna raised her head and gave a little bow towards Reiko. "Good evening, Reiko-san. I'm planting Vigna radiata, also known as Mung Bean. It's for tomorrow's science experiment."

Reiko nodded. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure. Mom already told you that you can come in anytime you want. You're practically like her third daughter after all." Kazuna smiled. "She's knitting inside. Just ask her where Mika-nee is."

Reiko opened the fence and made her way in. "See yah later, Kazuna."

The brunette took off her slippers and placed it properly on the genkan. "Pardon the intrusion." She said to no one in particular before entering the Kagura household.

She found Kagura Minako, Mikazuki and Kazuna's mother, on the couch and handknitting, as Kazuna said. She would occasionally glance at the news channel on the television, then back at the job at hand. "Oh, hello Reiko dear. Come in." Minako's gentle voice never fails to touch Reiko's heart. She smiled and bowed 45 degrees to the elder. "Good evening, Kagura-san."

"Mikazuki's in the kitchen. You know where it is." She said.

"I heard my name." A muffled voice came from the kitchen. Mikazuki showed up with an apron and a laddle in one hand. "Oh hey, beauty queen. Whad'you doing here?"

"I came to collect your soul." Reiko grinned.

"Nice. Well do that after I finish cooking mom's dinner." Mikazuki grinned back and headed back to the kitchen. Reiko followed suit.

Looking at the boiling pot, Reiko noticed different green leafy vegetables and a bowl of blueberries sitting on the counter. Reiko knew almost immediately the reason why. "She was admitted again, wasn't she?

Mikazuki sighed. "Yeah. I forgot to put the sugarcubes out of her sight. You know how mom is around sweets, she can't control herself. Just one spoon of sugar is enough for her disease to kick in. She just got out two days ago."

"Well let's hope she gets better. If she won't be poisoned by your food, that is." Reiko snickered.

Mikazuki glare at her, jabbing her ribs. "Cooking in the kitchen and working in the lab are two different things!"

"Sure. Because you sent our economics teacher in the hospital back at Kagajima for putting silicon in the dish." Reiko just loves to rile up Mikazuki by reliving the epic failures she's done.

"What the fuck I thought we moved on from that!" Mika whined. "And why are you in my kitchen? Scram. Shoo. Get lost." She waved her hand in a dismissing manner, gently stirring the soup in a clockwise manner.

"That's no way to treat your guests." Reiko said.

"Yeah sure." Mikazuki set down the laddle and turned off the stove. She opened the cupboard and grabbed a bowl, setting it on a tray before filling it with cooked contents. On a smaller bowl, she filled it with blueberries, and placed in on the same tray.

Mikazuki placed the tray on the table, fetching a glass of water and 3 pills from a canister as she called Minako. "Mom! Your dinner's ready!"

Moments later, Minako walked in the dining room, together with Kazuna. "Thank you, darling. I'm sorry I had to burden you with this." Minako said, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Oh yeah? Just stay away from sugar, mom. Please." Mikazuki replied rather stern, but everybody in the room could feel that she doesn't mean anything bad. "We're heading out for a while. I'll be back before 9."

Minako only nodded. "Oh please, stay out as much as you want. You're not going anywhere away from this street anyway, so go have fun." She smiled. "You girls stay out of trouble, 'kay?"

* * *

Outside the house, Mikazuki and Reiko saw Mirai sitting on their porch with a plate of pie in hand. The two went over to her house, which was just infront of Mikazuki's house and beside Reiko's.

"Seriously, how can you eat pie at this time?" Reiko scrunched her nose.

Mirai raised her head, to see both girls infront of the fence. "Oh, hey girls. Reiko, I eat all the time and pie is for anytime I want." She bit another piece to prove her point. "And I'm not a model, so no figures to watch."

Reiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Hurry up, we're heading over to Hana's next."

Mirai raised a brow. "Hana's house is literally just next to mine."

The brunette just waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "Uhuh, just hurry up."

Mirai stood up and walked back inside their house. She found her dad rummaging the fridge. "Dad, I'm going out for a bit." She said, placing the plate on the counter top.

"Okay, take care." Her father straightened up. "Mira-tan, where are the gummy bears?"

"In the cupboard. Or in your room. Mom might've brought some upstairs." Mirai pulled a lollipop from the cabinet before walking out of their house.

"Figured you're going to get something to eat." Mikazuki grinned.

* * *

"What are you all doing here? Did we have plans that I might've forgotten?" A redhead inquired as she walked down the stairs.

"Nope. We're here to pick you up." Says Mikazuki. "We plan on crashing at Ayazami's house. But since were talking about plans, there's a court down the block. Anyone up for some basketball?"

"For the record, we didn't have any 'plan'. You two just appeared infront of my fence, and dragged me here." Mirai said, licking her lollipop afterwards.

Hana walked over to the living room, where her friends shamelessly lounged around like it's their own. Mikazuki laid on the couch, Mirai rummaging through a chocolate box she found on the center table, and Reiko checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Good evening ladies." A baritone, yet friendly voice coming from the man walking down the stairs was heard. "Boredom strikes again, I presume."

"Dad, we're go- why are you holding a basketball?" Hana asked, hands on her hips.

The older Nanami, smiled and tossed the ball to her daughter, easily catching it. "I heard noises, so I assumed you'd all be playing basketball. Unless, you have other plans?" He scanned his eyes across the living room. "Aren't you missing one person? Hara-chan, perhaps?"

"Oh, we're picking her up Nanami-san, after we get Hana to agree on playing tonight. We planned to play literally 30 seconds ago." Says Reiko, still admiring her reflection. "Or rather, Mikazuki planned it and we all agreed."

"I haven't actually agreed, though." Says Mirai, chewing the lollipop stick. "Nanami-san, do you mind if I invade your kitchen?"

"Go ahead, Akara-chan." He smiled. "The gummy bears are on the cupboard, by the way."

"Thanks." Mirai disappeared into the Nanami kitchen and walked out a minute later with a potato chip and a canister of gummy bears. "I stole some of your plum candies, Nanami-san. I'll replace them tomorrow with a box of mango tarts."

Mirai inherited her parents' mad kitchen skills. Baking from her father, and gourmet cooking from her mother. All her friends' parents and friends have personally tasted her heavenly cooking and would eat her dishes without hesitation.

"I hold you to your word, Akara-chan." The older Nanami has a thing for Mirai's mango tarts. "Oh, Hana-chan, weren't you going to play streetball?"

"I wasn't particularly planning to, but since we already have a ball, might as well play." Hana turned to her teammates. "Let's go get Ayazami."

"No need." The girls turned to the owner of the soft, silvery voice with glasses standing in the doorway. "I'm already here."

"You seriously need a bit of tanning, Ayazami." Reiko said. "You have white hair, pale complexion, and if we haven't been with you for 3 years, I would seriously think you're a solidified ghost."

The whitehead tilted her head innocently. "I'm a ghost?"

"Ayazami, what's your reason for your coming here, prior to agreeing on playing?" Hana asked, spinning the ball on her index finger.

"Nothing. I was bored. Mom and dad won't be back til' Saturday." Ayazami's parents tend to go overseas often for business trips, but not for a such a long time, so as to not spend time with her. "Ayami-nee isn't home yet."

"Okay! Less talking, more playing. Now lez' go!"

* * *

(ONE WEEK LATER)

Midorima was once again infront of his computer, looking for some good documentary movies to watch. It's a week before school starts, and with nothing sensible to do, he decided to just use the computer.

"Psst."

His neighbor, the room 5 feet away from his, leaned on her window and stared at the greenhead. "Oi Midorima."

"Green head."

"Carrot man."

"Four-eyes."

"Shin-chan~"

"What do you want, Kagura?" Was his grumpy reply.

Kagura Mikazuki grinned. "Nothing. Hi."

The annoyed look on Midorima's face sent Mikazuki laughing. Midorima was this close to closing his window shut, if it wasn't for the fact that it was very hot and he didn't want to suffer from heat stroke.

"Wah, you haven't changed. Wait you did, you're now a full-grown carrot."

Mikazuki's mint green/lavander ombre hair swayed along with the wind when it blew. An idea popped into her head, and when ideas pop out of nowhere, it isn't usually a good one. She climbed out of the window, and jumped.

Midorima whipped his head immediately. Standing up, he ran to his window, only to be met by Mikazuki's face. She was standing on the old sakura tree in between their houses, which happens to be in the middle of their rooms. The tree was big enough and has long branches to safely get across each other's room.

"Can you move aside? I'm going in."

Midorima would've protested if this was any other person, but growing up with Mikazuki, he knew that she's going to insist and he wasn't going to win any arguments with her, so he'd rather save his breath.

If anything, Midorima should've gotten used to this by now. Mikazuki has a habit of jumping to his room when they were younger anytime she wants, and he just let her in.

After landing on her feet, she scanned her eyes around the greenhead's room. She noticed the small changes in decor, but it remained simple and elegent. Mikazuki plopped on his bed and she grinned when she saw the small galaxy-printed pillow.

"Wow, you kept this?"

It was the pillow she gave to him on the day before her departure to Nagasaki three years ago. Knowing his weird obsession about the stars and horoscopes and whatnot, she decided to give him something related to that, for the sake of mockery. Therefore, the galaxy pillow.

"Do not think for a second that I liked it. My mother had forbid me from throwing that thing away, as it was given by, as she said, and I quote, 'my friend'." He scowled.

Mikazuki threw the pillow at Midorima's face, hitting him square before he could even react. "Yeah, and you're still a big tsundere." She said nonchalantly, as if she was used to this. "You'd seriously not gain any friends that way."

Midorima glared at the ombré-haired girl. He clenched his teeth to calm his raging nerves, but a thought had crossed his mind.

When Mikazuki threw the pillow at him, her hand position was very similar to the formless shot of a certain teammate. It might be just a coincidence, but the way her wrist flung almost flawlessly after the throw, and how accurate and fast it was...

'It can't be.' He thought. "Kagura."

"Yeah?"

"Have you been playing basketball?" He asked, careful not to sound curious.

She raised a brow on that. "Why? Wanna go on a one-on-one?"

"No. I was merely asking." Midorima pushed his glasses up.

"Well, yeah." Mikazuki rolled over to her stomach. "I mean, it's a waste to stop playing basketball even after I left. It was one thing that you were good at, and you had no friends when we were young, and so, I continued playing. So that when I come back one day, I could still play with you. You taught me basketball after all."

For some reason, a very faint blush appeared on Midorima's cheeks, which he hid by turning back. Apparently, that blush was gone after Mikazuki spoke up. "Hey, don't think I'm going sentimental and shit. I just continued playing so that I can kick your ass when I come back home."

"Hmph. Don't be too arrogant." He huffed.

"By the way, are you playing basketball? In official matches?" She asked, suddenly curious upon seeing gold medals on one of the shelves.

Midorima smirked. "I do, infact. We won the latest Eastern Conference championship, nanodayo."

The surprised look on Mikazuki's face was wrongly interpreted by Midorima, as he thought that her pride would be wounded knowing that he played and won in the ultimate middle school championship title.

If only he knew.

Mikazuki ransacked her brain, because Hana might've said something about the east champs. "So you went to... Te... Teko? Tako? Taiko?"

"Teiko."

"Oh yeah, Teiko."

"Yes. And I'm attending highschool there as well."

Teiko High. Mikazuki smirked. It's a small world, afterall.

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm here." Aomine irritatedly muttered, by which Momoi and Kuroko heard.

"Mou, don't be like that Dai-chan." Momoi scolded. "You promised you'd help me buy ingredients for your mom's birthday."

"Yeah, but why are we waiting for him?" Aomine nudged his towards Kise, who was giving out autographs and taking pictures with a group of random fans.

"Momoi-san and I promised Kise-kun as well that we'd accompany him to his studio today. We decided to just do them both together this day." Kuroko said, interlacing his fingers with Momoi.

After an hour (or so it seemed for Aomine, in reality only two minutes had gone by) when all the girls were satisfied, Kise jogged back towards the three with an apologetic look on his face.

"Finally." Aomine huffed.

"Sorry 'bout that." Kise scratched the back of his head.

"Shall we all head to the grocery section?" Before anyone could reply, Momoi had already dragged Kuroko towards the grocery section, heart pumping fast at Kuroko's gesture.

Aomine and Kise followed suit, talking about basketball stuff. While walking, Aomine caught sight of the new limited edition basketball shoes he was looking out for. Stealthily changing his direction, he smirked when Kise had engaged in a conversation with Momoi and Kuroko, completely forgetting about him and riding in the escalator.

He entered the store and headed towards the 'limited edition' section. He asked a crew for a pair of 29.5 cm size, and looked around while waiting.

Then he caught a familiar shade of red.

He almost had a heart attack because he thought he was going to run into his captain, Akashi. Not that he hated the guy, it's just uncomfortable to avoid awkardness.

Thank god the hair was long, ang that it belonged to a woman.

Actually, no. Red haired girls still bummed Aomine. Ever since he's been dead beaten by a girl, he tended to avoid girls with red hair, not that he would encounter one often.

It's unfortunate that he did not see how the girl looks like.

The girl picked pair of shoes, the same type as the one Aomine wanted, in a female design. 'She's got a good taste.' Aomine thought.

"Bring me a size 8 please."

"Yes ma'am."

'She sounds like Akashi, too.' He noted. On one of the shelves, sat a basketball as decor. She grabbed it with one hand and effortlessly twirled the ball idly on her index finger.

'And she plays basketball.' Aomine inwardly grinned. 'Nice.'

He moved closer to the girl, lowkey checking her out. As he did, he noticed that she had this royal aura around her, exactly like his captain. She's undoubtedly beautiful, and while she isn't slim as stick like other girls, she isn't chubby nor fat either.

She even has the right junk in the right places.

He shrugged it off, and headed to the counter after fitting the shoes to pay. From his peripheral view, he saw the girl checking out two more shoes and had a crew carry all three boxes to the counter.

She fished her phone from her pocket. "Hello? Oh, Mirai. I'm still at the mall. What?!" Aomine slightly flinched at the sudden shriek. "Reiko, that... Ugh. Mirai, let's meet at the studio. Do some damage control at the moment will you? Ok. Bye."

Just as he was about to leave, his curiosity perked up when the cashier straightened up and plastered a smile on his previously bored face.

"Nanami-ojosama, good to see you again." The cashier said, with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Hello, Hiro." She greeted back, although the formality in her voice once again reminded Aomine of when Akashi spoke to, he qoutes, 'lower beings'.

Aomine decided that his business here was done, and so he left.

But when he took a last glance at the girl through the glass outside the store, he could've sworn the girl smirked at him for a second.

* * *

Akashi rarely ever went into a mall to go shopping, but since he had nothing better to do, he decided to go to one. Dressed in a white shirt with leather jacket and black denim pants, all designer brands of course, topped with his dashing face, he ended up recieving dreamy stares from girls.

He entered an exclusive cafe, one where only members can purchase, and got himself a cup of coffee. He sat in a booth for two persons, to which he looked like a loner.

For a few minutes, he sat there in silence. Akashi watched the people pass by, occasionally looking at his watch. If he can't think of anything to do in 30 minutes, he'll go home.

The sound of soft chiming bells resonated through the cafe as the door opened. It was a girl with snowy-white haired girl, wearing a fitted white longsleeve midrib shirt, and tattered high waist denim jeans with leather boots.

She felt her phone vibrate so she fished her phone and pressed 'answer'. "Hanaccha, I'm at the cafe. Where are you? Sports house? Let's meet at the quad. Ok, bye."

That voice.

Akashi whipped his head at the girl, and his eyes widened a fraction. After three years...

'So she's really back.' Akashi remembered a certain conversation during dinner one night. 'Aya'.

"One mocha cappuccino. Extra whipped cream on top please." Akashi's lips tugged upward after hearing her order.

She still loves whipped cream.

It was unfortunate that she had to leave immediately to meet a friend. Akashi got up from his seat and began to follow Ayazami, keeping his distance in case she feels she's being followed.

Now let's make this clear: Akashi Seijuuro does not stalk. _Never._

But Hara Ayazami is a different case. One might say, she makes Akashi do things he'll never ever do for anybody else. And that includes stalking-your-childhood-bestfriend-slash-hardcore-crush.

Ayazami stopped at the quad, resting on one of the benches. While she looks just innocently sitting there, she was oblivious to the perverted stares thrown at her by a group of men.

It can't be helped. Ayazami looks effortlessly drop dead gorgeous. She possesses an attractive charm that draws people in. It doesn't help that her mind is as pure as a newborn baby.

Akashi had to stop himself from beating them right there and then. He's been always so protective of her, as she was always a magnet for trouble.

He walked closer to where Ayazami was, but stopped when another red-head tapped Ayazami's shoulder and sat beside her.

"Did you wait long?"

Nanami? Akashi narrowed his eyes. How come she never told me where Aya was? But then again, Akashi did not bother researching Ayazami's whereabouts for the past three years. How heartbroken must've he been, to not care.

Even so, his cousin could've told him a bit whenever they had short company meetings. Unfortunately, Nanami was raised like he was. She isn't fond with gossips and juicy talks. That, or she just didn't care.

"Nope." Ayazami stood up. "Where's Miraccha? I thought you were together."

"We were supposed to. But then Reiko called her to the studio. Mirai's words were: Apparently she got in a heated argument with a crazy bitch, which happens to be a co-model, flicked her off then insulted her in the face. Reiko is currently experiencing PMS and that added fuel to the fire. The director is hiding below a dresser ATM. Come here ASAP." Hana shook her head. "We gotta go."

"I wonder how much Reikoccha will be paying later." Ayazami said. "The last time someone got on her nerves, she had to pay for the victim's hospital bills. Plus she had to replace a broke window."

Hana sweatdropped. "Yeah. And the last time, was just last week. She was worse in Kagajima." She shook her head. "Anyway, we gotta hurry."

"Yup."

Akashi watched the two girls until they were out of sight. He didn't even notice Aomine from a distance with curious eyes.

* * *

"Now say that again!" Reiko pinned the poor model under her, grabbing a handful of hair and used it to raise her head. "Tell me how much your momma loves you now after I ruin your face! You piece of worm crap!"

"O-ow! Y-you bitch!" The model yelled, her voice hoarse.

Mirai groaned as she got up from a nasty fall. Where Reiko had the strength to push her 2 meters away, she didn't know. It's only been 15 minutes, but the studio looked like a hurricane had hit it.

Frankly, Mirai's ego was slightly hurt after she failed to contain Reiko's aggressiveness. Mirai is a 4th degree blackbelter for pete's sake. She would've easily put Reiko down.

Then again, she only uses taekwondo, and other forms of marial arts, againts her friends in dire situations. She stood up and went over to Reiko, who was now pinned under the model.

Where the hell is Hana anyway? If anyone can subdue Reiko in this state, it's Hana in her monster mode.

"Oh my." Mirai sighed in relief when she heard Ayazami's voice. Mirai kicked the girl away with ease, considering her strength. She wrapped Reiko with a scarf she picked on the floor, effectively restraining her arms.

"I am speechless." Were Hana's words as she examined the wrecked studio room. Clothes were everywhere, some equipments were broken, and the whole camera crew was hiding behind a wall.

"Mirai let me go!" Reiko squirmed, like a catterpillar wriggling its way out of the cocoon. "I'm not done with her!"

Hana looked at the other model. "Please leave. We'll deal with her." The girl didn't even complain, and she can't, not with Hana's heterochromatic eyes piercing her soul.

Hana turned to Reiko. "What made you do it this time?" She asked, her tone sounding as if she was used to this.

"She said my mother abandoned me because I was ugly at birth." Reiko said, finally calming down.

Hana sighed. Reiko might've acted irrationally, but she can't blame her. The model had touched the two most sensitive topics for Reiko: her mother and her looks.

"I'll call Rex to fix this. Ayazami, Mirai, help Reiko."

The girls did as told. Hana fished her phone from her pocket, and dialled Rex' number. Rex is Reiko's manager, who happens to be her 4th degree cousin.

 _[Nanami baby! What's up?]_

"Hi Rex. Are you busy? You're needed at the moment."

 _[Oh, is something wrong? Is Reiko baby okay?]_

"She's fine. Although the studio is hit by typhoon Reiko a few minutes ago, she's calmed down by now."

Hana had to put the phone away from her ear by the next second, because Rex's voice is beyond deafening, as he was yelling curses hysterically into the phone.

Rex knew exactly what Hana meant. After working with Reiko for years, he witnessed just how wild and destructive she could be when provoked, and it doesn't take a lot to do so.

After a full minute, the yelling died down and Hana put the phone close to her ears again. "Uh, Rex?"

 _[I leave her on her own one time, and this is what happens?! What am I gonna say to the coordinator?! I could've let this slide if it wasn't for the fact that she's doing a photoshoot for Vogue! A major magazine for goodness' sake. Oh lord.]_

"In Reiko's defense, the model used 'mother' and 'ugly' in one sentence to insult her."

 _[Wha- Okay, okay. I get it now. The bitch deserved it. I'll go talk to the coordinator and do my magic. Pull some strings, maybe.]_

"Sure, go ahead and do that. Thanks Rex."

 _[It's my job, Nanami sweetie. I better go, take care of Reiko baby. Buh-bye.]_

"Bye Rex."

Kise, Kuroko and Momoi headed towards the blonde's studio, but not before the two men had to subdue Momoi from her great irritation to Aomine, for he had once again stood her off.

Not that this was out of the ordinary.

"Thanks for coming with me today, Kurokocchi, Momocchi." Kise beamed.

"No problem, Ki-chan!" Momoi said, returning the smile.

Kuroko nodded, although in reality, he just wanted to spend time with Momoi or have an excuse to hold her hand.

As the trio walked, Kise stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of a door slightly open. The sign on the door said "Studio 16, Vogue".

It was one of Kise's dreams to be the cover in an international magazine. He's usually featured in Japanese magazines and sports ads. He pushed the door slightly to see the ongoing photoshoot.

This wasn't what he expected.

This room is the exact definition of wrecked, destroyed and devastated. A couple of camera crews looked terrified and some were fixing the broken devices.

There were no models anywhere, just a red haired woman standing in the middle of the room. He would've seriously thought it was his captain if her hair wasn't long and wavy.

Kise only caught the sight of her heterochromatic eyes before he was dragged away by Kuroko and Momoi to his assigned studio.

* * *

It must be destiny's doing when they have crossed each other's paths, yet it might be by coincidence. But whoever supreme being or deity intertwined their fates must have had a loose screw.

Because one week later, hell froze over at their meeting.


	10. Chapter 3

**Guess who got her laptop back! I'm so sorry for the long update. Broken laptop plus writer's block is a horrible combination.**

 **This chapter is a little boring, but don't worry the fun starts next chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

"So this is Teiko." Mirai examined the architecture from outside the gate. She compared it with Kagajima High; there's not much of a difference when it comes to grandiosity.

Reiko opened instagram and took a picture, posing with a cute a v-sign, the school serving as a background. "And post." Within 10 seconds, her phone was flooded with notifications about a hundred people liking her recent picture.

"They do have a laboratory here, right?" Mikazuki looked at Hana.

"Yes. Everything in the school is upscale and high class. From the classrooms down to the equipments." Hana glanced at Mikazuki. "Although I'm not bailing you out if you get in trouble."

"Hey now. When did I ever get into serious trouble?" Mikazuki pouted.

"Mikacchan, you were suspended from the robotics lab in Kagajima for the rest of our second year. During senior year, your laboratory pass was confiscated for a month, and Hanaccha had to convince the teacher to give it back since you won't play basketball properly." Ayazami said, her face adorned with her usual poker face.

The girls nodded in agreement. "You all make me sound bad." Mikazuki complained.

The redhead just shook her head before leading her fellow queens inside.

Teiko is just walking distance away from the girls' residence. For Hana's part, she's been here a couple of times before. Their corporation is a huge investor in the school and whenever her father's schedule would clash with board meetings, she would attend them in his stead. Hana knows everything about the school; she's one of it's annual inspectors after all.

"Let's head for the office first, so we'll know our assigned sections."

"Don't they post it on a bulletin board?"

"They do. But I'd rather not go with a horde of pesky students, but if you're up for it, go ahead."

Teiko has an unofficial caste system, a trend where students follow nonetheless. Sections A and B are where geniuses belong, the section with advanced classes. Sections C and D are where average students put. Not too smart, but not dumb either. Section E is for students who could pass but barely. Sections F and G are where dumb students are dumped.

Sections A and B are the most respected class. Sections C to E, not so much. Sections F and G are the target of discrimination and ridicule.

Hana knocked on the vice principal's door thice before entering. The other four followed. The vice principal had a typical old man look: fat, bulging stomach, suit and tie, and a grumpy face.

"Good morning, sensei."

Upon hearing her voice, the vice principal looked up from the magazine he's reading and he had a momentary internal panic. He knows who Hana is, and he should've obviously made a good impression. "Ojosama, good morning! And to your friends, as well."

 _'Ojosama?_ ' Mikazuki and Reiko snorted mentally. _'How fake.'_ They thought. The girls already know how much power Hana held in her hands, and that wasn't the reason why they're closely related with her, but to actually witness someone giving the redhead a special treatment in hopes to get a higher position in the society was amusing and annoying at the same time.

"Oh if I have known you'd arrive today, I would send staff to greet you at the gate and-"

"Sensei, we're here to get our section assignments." Hana cut him off with a tone that screams dominance and finality. "And could you please give me the full list of students in our class? It would be very much appreciated."

Fun fact: Reiko taught her that kind of approach. When talking with someone who obviously wants to get in your good side for their own benefit, and you want to roll your eyes so bad but you can't, _"shut their trap and kill their hopes dead."_

Hana's last sentence is not to be misunderstood. 'Could you please' always translates to 'I want to' or 'I require' in Nanami's dictionary.

Like a certain redhead, Hana is not someone to be defied. The aura she eminates always demands respect and submission.

The vice principal quietly typed some commands in his computer, then the printer started to work. Hana thanked the vice principal and exited the room.

Hana scanned the paper. "Ayazami, Mikazuki and I are in Section 1-A. Reiko and Mirai are in section 1-B. Not bad. We're all in the advanced class." The red head scanned the list of students, until her eyes landed on two names that belonged in section 1-A.

She glanced briefly at Mikazuki and Ayazami, who she very well knows the one thing they have in common: they left a man behind.

"Hana, what's the wifi password here?" Asked Reiko. "There's like, a lot of but I guess these are restricted to students."

"Exactly. So why are you asking for it anyway?"

"I need to check my e-mail every now and then. There might be a job offering for me." Reiko explained, to which Hana understood. Reiko tends to get hired a lot by many huge modeling companies. She isn't tied under any agency, so she's open to a lot of opportunities.

"Don't you have data?"

"I'm saving that for emergencies. Data is expensive, ok? I pay my own bills." Even if she came from a well-off family, despite the bratiness, Reiko is actually an independent woman. As long as it's possible, she pays for her own stuff using the money she earned.

"Ask Mikazuki to hack the system." Says Hana. "They change the password regularly. The one I know should be invalid by now."

Mikazuki fished a small tablet from her bag. The tablet is specially designed to hack and infiltrate systems. Mikazuki's level of expertise at the moment allows her to hack the first level security in the whole Tokyo.

"Wait a sec." It doesn't take long for Mikazuki to find out something as simple as a password. "Hana, give me that paper. And a pen, please."

She wrote a bunch of letter and number combinations on the blank side of the paper and gave it to Reiko. "Wow, ok thanks, but I need the password for every router."

Mikazuki smirked. "You see my friend, their ISP is something I've hacked a thousand times, and this school's firewall is very weak, basically non-existent. I created a secondary, ghost password that allows you to permanently access every router in this school. Which means the school nor the ISP company doesn't know there's another password to the connections since, it's a ghost one. Are you following me? Yes? Well good. No? I'm not gonna repeat what I said. That one in the paper is the password I made."

"Yes, I get it, I'm not dumb." Reiko rolled her eyes before typing the password.

"Is that how you thank someone, Reiko?" Mirai put a hand on her hips. If there's a motherly figure in the group, that would be Mirai. The one who constantly reminds the girls to eat on time, or bring extra shirts during practice or the one who breaks incoming fights, is Mirai.

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna accept your forced gratitude, so you owe me." Mikazuki replied. "I want a box of potato chips delivered on my doorstep tomorrow. You know, the ones you got from Paris."

"The hell Mika, do you know how much that costs?!" Reiko exclaimed, thankfully the hallway is empty. "Plus I got those for free, from an old geezer who owns a potato farm."

"Then ask your manager, Rex. He should have connections." Mikazuki grinned.

Reiko grumbled something under her breath but texted Rex nonetheless. Reiko and Mikazuki's friendship is the type that gets stronger by bickering and insulting each other.

Ayazami stood in the middle of her friends silently. It's not that she's out of place, but that's just how she is. She mostly wears a blank expression, a 'cold, resting bitch face', as stated by no other than Reiko, but it's not hard to get emotions from her unlike a certain phantom player.

Also, she's innocent, too pure from the world. That's why even though she's perfectly capable of protecting herself, Ayazami could be too naive, gullible and painfully dense sometimes, so the other girls serves as her protectors and defense squad.

But there's one huge exception.

In the corner of her eye, Ayazami caught a familiar shade of red, and no, its not Hana's. She whipped her head immediately towards the moving object, and her eyes widened, as much as she can show.

The posture, the demeanor, and the soft, red hair she loved... it belongs to him, and she knows it. It has to be him. He disappeared on a corridor, and he seemed to have 4 more guys trailing behind him.

"Reicchan, may I see the paper?"

Ayazami adds '-cchan' to the names of people she's close to, or at least she considers to be. Hanacchan, Reicchan, Miracchan and Mikacchan. The girls think it's cute. "Oh I already threw it. Were you going to ask for the password? I memorized it."

The whitehead shook her head. "No, but thanks anyway."

* * *

"Teiko's middle school campus is already impressive but this is even more amazing." Kise gaped at the interior architecture inside Teiko High's walls.

"That is to be expected of an elite school, Kise." Says Midorima, pushing his glasses up.

"First day of school, and you're already grumpy Mido-chin." Murasakibara chimed, whilst munching a maiubo, much to Midorima's disgust.

"You're all too noisy." Aomine yawned, Momoi smacking him in the arm after. "What the hell Satsuki?"

"Mou, don't be like that, Dai-chan!" Momoi scolded, then turned to her boyfriend. "Tetsu-kun, do you think this year will be interesting?"

Kuroko had an instinct for interesting things. Truth to be told, he was feeling different this morning, but he couldn't point out whether it was a good or bad one. Either way, he knows he's 80 percent sure that this school year would be different. "Maybe, Momoi-san."

Akashi usually kept quiet during his teammate's regular banter, only speaking when needed or when he feels like it. He uses it to his advantage, since he could walk and think at the same time without having his teammates questioning his silence.

He didn't know whether the slight uneasiness of his nerves was due to being dreadful or excitement. Of course, he's ecstatic to meet his bestfriend after three years, but would she feel the same?

As the group turned to an aisle leading to their respective classrooms, a horde of students seemed to have a commotion on the other end of the hallway.

* * *

Every year, on the first day of school, it's expected to have such noisy and crowded hallways. The sound of friendly chattering and the sight of newly formed friendships were everywhere. It was especially the case of freshmen who's new to highschool life.

This year however, is different. Majority of the student's attention were all focused on the 5 new comers.

The queens strolled onto the tiled floors like royalty. Hana in the front, Ayazami beside her, and the three tall girls behind them. Hana's piercing eyes caused the crowd to part when they walked, like how the sea parted for Moses.

There were whispers here and there, some murmurs and stares directed at the girls. Out of the bunch, a lot of people recognized Reiko, since she is kind of a public figure. She made the front page of many major magazines, and models for different local and international brands.

"M-mibuchi-san!" A random girl squeaked, bravely putting herself infront of the girls. "Canihaveyourautograph!"

"What?"

"can i have your autograph..." The girl murmured, suddenly terrified at all the eyes directed her.

Mikazuki snickered. "She wants you to sign her notebook."

"Reiko, just do it. We look like bad girls here." Mirai mumbled. "I mean, look at all these people staring at us."

Reiko chuckled, the one that gives one the chills. "Sure." The girl happily handed her the notebook. "You know, facial creams exist for a reason. You obviously need it, I mean I could literally draw a picture if I connect the dots, I mean pimples, on your face. Here you go."

You know how some mean girls insult other girls in the worst way possible, but they're still very much loved? That's Mibuchi Reiko for you.

"T-thank you!" The girl disappeared in the crowd, clutching the notebook as if her life depended on it. Soon, people wanted Reiko's autograph too.

"Mibuchi-san! Can I take a picture?"

"Can I have a selfie with you?"

"Please sign my chest!"

 _"Sign my butt!"_

Hana and Mirai sighed. It wasn't anything unusual. Back in Kagajima, students crowded Reiko everyday, even during club practices. Girls and mostly boys, constantly hope to get the brunette's attention.

"I'm sorry people, but I'm currently busy at the moment. I do however have an open fansign event next week, I'm inviting everyone here to attend it." Reiko smiled seductively, adding a wink at the end. She fished her hankerchief in her pocket before throwing it on the crowd, which immediately went into frenzy, trying to get ahold of the piece of fabric.

"Ok, so are we done here?" Mikazuki rolled her eyes when Reiko started to blow flying kisses and flirtatious winks.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"It's Kise-kun!"

"Kise-kun I love you!"

Ayazami and Mikazuki jumped at the sudden shriek of what seemed to be coming from the entire female population. The crowd parted to reveal a group of seven, six boys and a girl.

"What seems to be the commotion?" Akashi calmly asked, but nobody could be fooled by that. Majority of the students tensed, since most of the students in Teiko High attended Teiko Middle School, and knew Akashi's terror.

The queens weren't affected in the slightest. Judging from the appearance, the one who spoke must be Hana's cousin. They witnessed and experienced firsthand the horror of Hana's demonic side raised to the highest level. So Akashi doesn't faze nor scare them in any way.

But then he stopped breathing for a moment. He came eye-to-eye with the snowy white haired girl he cherished the most.

Ayazami was very surprised, although her expression only shows it mildly. She definitely hadn't expected to meet Akashi here.

"Well, this isn't the reunion I had in mind," Hana started, "But hello, my dearest cousin. It's been a while."

Hana's voice definitely woke Aomine up. His eyes slightly widened at the female redhead. She's the one he saw at the mall, the girl who had a striking resemblace to his captain.

The slightest details didn't escape Hana's sight. She looked at the tanned male in the eye. "It's nice to finally meet you personally, Aomine Daiki. I hope you already forgave me for destroying you on our match."

Hana smirked. Aomine of course did not forget that one-on-one. She destroyed him, 33-6.

The miracles, Kise specially, looked at the now wide-eyed ganguro. "W-what?! That was you?!" He exclaimed.

Momoi gazed at Hana. The pinkette knew little of what happened that night she found Aomine gaping at Hana's retreating figure.

"Hi Shin-chan!" Mikazuki waved at Midorima, who was narrowing his eyes the moment he saw his annoying childhood friend.

"What are you doing here, Kagura?" He inquired.

"What do you think students do in school?" Mikazuki always loved using sarcasm on Midorima, she takes fun in seeing Midorima's pained expressions.

"Tch." Midorima pushed his glasses up. "I don't think they'd actually accept you here, they must not have known how much of a nuisance you are."

Mikazuki smirked. "Oh? Are you that threatened by me, four-eyes?"

Midorima huffed. "Don't be stupid. You are not, at the very least, threatening. Not in academics, not in anything."

"Don't get me started on academics. You don't even know the difference between dextropropoxyphene and levacetylmethadol, so shut up."

Midorima glared at the ombre-haired girl, while Mikazuki's smirk only widened, much to the shooting guard's annoyance.

"I know you!" Kise exclaimed, pointing at Reiko.

Reiko flipped her hair. "Who in Japan doesn't know me?" She asked in a raised brow. "I'm a model and you've probably seen my face in some magazines. Nice to know I have lots of fans here."

Momoi definitely knew her. She's a girl, and it's a given that she buys fashion magazines from time to time.

"I'm a model too! Kise Ryota, have you heard about me?" Kise asked. He was a bit excited now that a student with the same status as him goes to the same school.

Reiko rolled her eyes. "No, and I don't care if you're a model. You look like those pretty boys with empty brains. Blonde and stupid. Huh, how fitting."

Aomine laughed at that one. "She's right though, Kise."

"Don't laugh Aomine-kun. You're exactly the same, nevermind the pretty boy and blonde part." Kuroko chimed.

"Oh, and you owe me a new gucci dress. You ruined the last one." When Kise made a confused face, like, why do I owe this woman a dress I don't even know her, Reiko rolled her eyes for the second time. "You spilled coffee over me at the mall, over 2 weeks ago."

Kise sometimes avoided going to public places since girls crowd around him. Over the school break, he only went to the mall once and that was when his manager asked him to buy something for the studio. He remembered bumping into a girl and he didn't expect that it was Reiko.

Murasakibara just stood there and watched them talk. He's got food anyway. Mirai recognised the giant center, she remembered their stupid encounter at the grocery. She may have a maternal feel, gentle and level headed, but food is a different case. Mirai's childish side will always come out as long as there's food involved.

The female center decided not to say anything. She tucked the strands of jet black hair that fell on her face behind her ear.

Ayazami stood there, locking eyes with Akashi. She thought that Akashi was cute the last time she saw him, and became handsome now. He grew taller; not as tall as those guys behind him but 5'8 at 16 is taller than the average. Ayazami had a strong urge to run into her bestfriend's arms and hug him tight, but decided not to.

'He might be angry at me for leaving so suddenly.' Ayazami thought dejectedly. 'I didn't even say goodbye properly, and now I have the nerve to show up like this.'

What Ayazami didn't know, was that Akashi was this close to carrying her somewhere where there was only the two of them. He missed those white locks he used to play with, he missed the times where he would try to get a reaction out of her usual stoic face and succeed, he missed her innocence, he missed everything.

"Aya." Akashi whispered. The softness and affection that laced his voice did not escape from Hana and Midorima.

"Sei." Ayazami's hand twitched, one that did not escape Akashi's sight.

 _"Come here._ " Was what he'd like to say. When they were younger, Akashi would always beckon Ayazami to come near him, and Ayazami would comply. Sometimes, Ayazami would tug at the redhead's sleeve and Akashi would give her the attention she wants.

But he didn't. He had never made an effort to contact Ayazami, nor patch up the widening hole in their friendship, so what gives him the right to think that she still treated him the way she does before. Even worse, she may even resent him for not calling even once.

The sound of the morning bell was heard through every corner of the entire campus, and a female voice announced through the PA system that the opening ceremony will be starting, instructing all students to proceed to the grounds.

The crowd of students that surrounded the two opposing groups started to dissipate, although there were others that casted curious glances on them.

"As much as these... sort-of reunions interesting," Hana spoke to alleviate the increasing tension between the two groups. "We should all be heading to the school grounds. Excuse us."

Without any word, the queens trailed behind Hana. Her face was ice cold as Akashi's. Reiko cast a sideways glance at Kise before rolling her eyes, while Mikazuki sent a mischeivous smirk at Midorima. Mirai did not notice how Murasakibara's gaze followed her form under his hair. Ayazami stole a glance from Akashi before walking beside Hana.

"Well, they sure an interesting bunch." Said Kuroko, who was silent during the whole exchange.

"Kuroko, where did you get that milkshake?"

* * *

The opening ceremony was as boring as ever for most students, including the two troublemakers, Mikazuki and Reiko. Mirai had to pinch two of Mikazuki's acupressure point on the neck to keep her from dozing off, while Reiko's phone was almost confiscated when she was almost caught playing candy crush.

Ayazami tapped Hana's shoulder. "This is more boring than the banquets." She whispered.

Hana agreed. Being the daughters and heiresses of two powerful companies, Hana and Ayazami were often at banquets with other business tycoons... which were always formal and never fun. But at least they could always escape from the event, unlike the current ceremony.

An hour later, thank goodness, the ceremony was over and students were sent back to their rooms. It was officially the start of a new school year.

* * *

 **Class 1-A**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mikazuki squinted her eyes at Midorima.

Midorima looked up from his seat, frowning at Mikazuki. Behind her was Ayazami and Hana. "I should be the one asking you that."

Ayazami observed the classroom. There were three columns, and the desks were two-seaters. She kept scanning with her eyes up and down, until her eyes landed on Akashi, sitting at the center front. Akashi beckoned her silently to take the seat beside him, to which she did, making them occupy the whole front table.

Hana took the seat from a table at Ayazami's direct left. She quickly examined her seatmate, he seemed to be a quiet and reserved person. If she was wrong, she could always make him shut up. Mikazuki was still bickering with Midorima until Hana told her to take a seat.

The said shooting guard didn't like sitting at the back. Unfortunately for Midorima, the only seat available closest to the front was beside him, much to Mikazuki's delight. Now she could annoy the hell out of him everyday. Both of them now occupied the table behind Ayazami and Akashi's.

"It's been a long time, Aya." Akashi shifted in his seat to face Ayazami. "How are you?"

"Good." Ayazami suddenly wanted to smack herself. Why isn't she great at talking, she thought. "You?"

"Still reserved as ever, I see." Akashi smiled, the type that no one, not even his teammates saw. "I'm doing fine. How about your sister?"

Ayazami hummed. "Ayami-nee? She's great. She was recruited to coach the To-Dai basketall team."

As far as Akashi knows, Hara Ayami, Ayazami's older sister, went to America around the same time when Ayazami left for Nagasaki to coach a collegiate team. "When did she get back?"

"Last January. She arrived earlier than I did." Says Ayazami.

Akashi nodded. "Do you still live in Shibuya?"

"Yes. I'm neighbors with Hanacchan and the other girls."

When they were younger, Akashi didn't often go to the Hara residence, rather, Ayazami was always the one who went to the Akashi mansion. But even so, Akashi was familiar with Ayazami's neighborhood. The brunette and the raven-haired girl didn't live there before.

"I knew about my cousin and Kagura-san, but what about the other two?"

"Miracchan and Reicchan's family moved in last year, during our third year in middle school. Both of them moved for the same reason, because of their parent's jobs." Ayazami explained.

Hana watched as the two talked and catched up from the corner of her eye. She may not notice it, but Ayazami is practically glowing. Her expression shows much brilliance as though they won a championship. Hana smiled softly.

Moving her gaze to the duo behind them, her face went blank at the sight.

Mikazuki once again took her daily dose of bullying Midorima. They were bickering back and forth, occasionally outsmarting the other.

"Hey Shin-chan, this reminds me of elementary days. We were seatmates back then, right?" Mikazuki had a grin plastered on her face. She took Midorima's glasses off, and his vision blurred. She tried it on, but took it off immediately and frowned. "Wow, your eyesight sucks."

Midorima glared at her, or at least, what he could make of her. He's near sighted, he could see a slightly blurry Mikazuki beside him. "Give it back Kagura!"

Mikazuki stared at his face for a moment. "You have long lashes." She muttered.

"What?"

"I said you're ugly." She huffed, handing his glasses back.

Midorima's vision instantly cleared when he put his glasses back. He glared at her figure, he should have known. Mikazuki loved pestering him, always testing his patience. And the thing is, he always lets her. But he doesn't know that.

"Hey Shin-chan." Mikazuki called with no intentions of teasing. "You're good at chemistry, right?"

Midorima looked at her questioningly. "It is one of my best subjects, if I say so myself. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to try something later at the lab. I need an assistant." Mikazuki leaned on the table, using her palm to support her head. "You'll come with me."

It wasn't an order or a plea. Mikazuki just stated it as if it was the most natural thing in the world; them being partners at everything since diaper days. Midorima pushed his glasses up. "Why would I trouble myself with your ridiculous request? I will not put myself near any danger, especially ones caused by you."

"You say 'danger' as if I'm gonna blow up the whole school! Come on, Shin-chan." Mikazuki whined.

"What are you going to do? And students are not allowed inside the chem lab without the approval or supervision of a teacher." Midorima said.

Mikazuki straightened. Midorima did not miss the gesture; Mikazuki tends to get formal when explaining something. "Urea-methanal polymerisation. I'll explain the details later. As for the pass inside the lab, don't worry. My scholarship will take care of that."

"Scholarship?"

Mikazuki nodded. "Yeah. I've been on one since middle school. It's one of the reasons I attended Kagajima. With mom's hospital expenses, house bills and Kazuna's tuition fee, I don't want to add extra burden on mom with my education. So I applied for a scholarship. Not everyone is born with a good family like yours, Shin-chan."

It is not like Mikazuki's family is poor. They can still eat three meals a day, pay the bills and have decent home thanks to the fairly huge retirement pay Kagura Minako recieved five years ago, but it won't last them long. As for matters that require money like school, somebody has to work for it, and Minako nor Mikazuki is yet capable of working at the moment.

There was silence between the two for a moment, until the ombre-haired laughed. "Don't give me that face, Shin-chan. I'm on a special scholarship that will last until I graduate college. I get to choose the school of my liking that's included in their scholarship bracket no matter how expensive, and I get to go that school for free. On the condition that I get no grades below 90 and I will participate in at least one club."

"And what does that mean? It means I'm genius enough to be granted with a special scholarship, and that I'm awesome enough to be able go to elite schools without spending a single cent. So don't pity me because I'm cool, ok?" Midorima grunted when Mikazuki punched his arm.

For the nth time, the greenette glared at her. "Doesn't your father support your family?"

Wrong move.

Mikazuki's expression darkened suddenly. "Taboo topic, Shintaro. Don't ever mention that fucking sick bastard in my presence again."

She went silent after that. Mikazuki focused her sight on the board, but her mind was elsewhere. It was like that until the homeroom teacher arrived.

Midorima realized that he asked a sensitive question and gave a silent apology. It should be enough payback for pestering him all hour, he reasoned. But he cannot deny the goosebumps he felt when she answered with such hatred and anger.

He could only wonder what really happened to Kagura within the three years she was gone.

* * *

 **Class 1-B**

As soon as Reiko and Mirai entered their classroom, students paraded around the brunette model, much to the center's exasperation. Mirai searched for a seat, pulling Reiko behind by her collar.

"Ah! Mirai you're ruining my uniform!" Reiko whined. She pouted after Mirai dumped her on a seat side the window, which happens to be her favorite spot. The desks in the classroom are the typical one-seater unlike the tables in class 1-A.

"Then fix it." Mirai calmly said as she took the seat on Reiko's direct left. "How come you get so much attention wherever we go?"

"It comes naturally, Akara Mirai-chan~" Reiko flashed a smile that charmed a million people. "Like, how could people not get attracted to a charming, sexy woman with a pretty face? Not every woman gets bestowed with a beauty like mine, dah-ling." The last word was said in perfect english.

Mirai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks to your russian mother."

"Hey!" Reiko complained. "That's a no-no! Don't mention that, ever!"

Mirai quickly realized her mistake and apologized, and Reiko waved it off. Although the brunette acted like it was nothing, Mirai knew that it was a sensitive topic for her. Reiko and Mikazuki got along so much because they had one thing in common; family issues.

But to be honest, Reiko's half-russian genes from her maternal side did a lot to her appearance. Only at the moment, she didn't know whether she's thankful for the physical benefit, or resentful since she resembled her mother.

Reiko pulled out her smartphone, the one she uses for her job, when it buzzed in her pocket. It was an e-mail from her Manager, Rex, saying that she is offered a collaboration with Horikita Mai to promote for Ravijour.

"Oh, this should be good." Reiko typed an 'ok' and sent.

"Is that Rex?" Mirai asked, feeling slight pity for her friend. Even during holidays, Reiko is always alert for job offers. She already has a savings account and surprisingly, she already saved 5 years worth of salary for an average worker.

Reiko nodded. "I'll be collaborating with Horikita Mai for Ravijour."

"Ravijour? Isn't that an underwear store?" Says Mirai.

"Ravijour is a company, my dear, and I prefer the term 'lingerie', thank you very much." Reiko huffed.

"Whatever. "

Just then, a large body ducked under the doors of classrom 1-B. The male had always garnered attention about his absolutely tall and large frame and how he always has a bag of snacks with him. Murasakibara Atsushi walked over to the empty desk near the window, right behind Mirai.

"Hey Mirai, he's like you." Reiko whispered, sitting on Mirai's desk. "Tall, and a foodie."

"I actually met him once, but I don't think he remembers me." Mirai whispered back. They totally look like typical gossiping girls currently in a heated discussion about the hottest guy. "Remember the jellybeans incident I told you?"

"Wait, wasn't he one of those guys back in the lobby? He didn't say a single word." Says Reiko, stealthily glancing at the giant behind them.

"How could he when his mouth is busy with other stuff." Mirai said.

Reiko gave her a teasing grin. "I'd like to know what those 'other stuff' is."

Mirai playfully slapped Reiko's chest. Unfortunately, for someone like Mirai who grew up with a punching bag, a simple light slap for her could hurt for other people. "Ow! Watch the boobs!" Reiko hissed.

"Tss. I meant he was busy eating." The sound of a bag of chips being opened made her half-smirk. "I guess he still is."

Murasakibara stared at the girl infront of him, or her back view anyway. She has a jet black hair with violet highlights that she tied into a ponytail. Her skin is slightly tanned but the sexy kind of tan.

But she looks kinda familiar though?

Mirai felt him watching her. Afterall, she is a blackbelter. She knows when she is being followed, monitored or watched behind her back.

"Mukkun!" A pink haired beauty entered the classroom, smiling happily at what she called 'Mukkun'.

"Oh, Sacchin. Why are you here?"

"His name is Mukkun?" Reiko whispered.

"Mukkun and Sacchin." Mirai repeated. "They must be a couple."

Sacchin skipped towards Mukkun's desk, which happens to be just behind Mirai's desk. "Akashi-kun told me just now that you guys will be having a meeting later at gym 4. Looks like we have new recruits for the basketball team."

Reiko and Mirai looked at each other. Basketball.

"Um, excuse me." The model stood up from Mirai's desk and walked over to the duo. "It's kinda hard not to hear your conversation, but, are you guys in the basketball club?"

' _Why are you like this,_ ' Mirai mentally groaned. "Reiko, it's not good to eavsdrop."

Sacchin looked surprised. She's about to get into a conversatin with "Well, I'm the manager of the basketball team, Momoi Satsuki. This is Murasakibara Atsushi, he's a regular."

Reiko hummed. She examined the giant sceptically. "Heh, what position do you play, Murasakibara?"

"Center." Murasakibara drawled.

Mirai's ears perked up at the reply. From the looks of it, Murasakibara is definitely perfect to be a center. Looks like she'll have to fight for the regular position. "Wait, you're a first year, how come you're already a regular? Clubs haven't started yet." She asked.

Momoi answered instead, knowing that Murasakibara doesn't like explaining. "We attended Teiko Middle School and Mukkun was one of the regulars. They were champions for three years straight and were all recruited for Teiko High. The coach automatically promoted the five of them for the regular position."

"Oh wow, they must be talented then." Reiko said, but it was hard to tell whether she just told a compliment or sarcasm. "But what if there's a prospect of someone joining the basketball club and turns out, that person is just as talented, if not more?"

"Reiko." Mirai lightly pinched Reiko's thigh, a sign of warning.

"Hmm, I don't know, really." Momoi said. "With those guys, if there was someone who can surpass their skills, it would be years later. Honestly, I'm not sure if there's someone out there who could be on par with them."

Momoi didn't sound cocky or arrogant, rather, she sounded wistful.

"But you know, lately, they've been starting to pull apart from the team." Momoi went on. "Their abilities are continually growing, making them ahead of themselves. "

The queens shared a knowing look, as if they knew what it feels like for a team to break apart and were suddenly reminded of their past back in middle school.

Momoi took their silence for confusion. "Ah! I didn't mean to babble, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So, when are the tryouts for the basketball club?" Mirai hoped she sounded unsuspecting, shooting Reiko a glance.

Momoi cocked her head to the side. "Eh? It was announced during the opening ceremony. Weren't you attentive?"

Reiko chuckled unsurely. "How could I? It was boring right from the start."

"Couldn't deny that. Well, Teiko High school is different, you see. While other schools recruit members on the very first day, our school is rather organized and spends the first week of classes for the clubs, election of student council and class officers." Momoi explained. "So the tryouts will be on the whole week."

"Sacchin, I'm out of snacks." Murasakibara complained. "I will go to the convinience store."

"Eh? Mukkun, the classes are about to start. You'll be marked 'late' by the time you come back." Momoi chided.

"But I'm hungry."

"You literally just finished a whole bag of snacks!"

Seeing how childish and stubborn Murasakibara is, Mirai snickered. Momoi sighed. "Mukkun, it'll really look bad for you if you were late on the first day of class. That would be more irritating, wouldn't it?"

That shut Murasakibara up. Momoi promised him a bag of snacks during lunch, effectively making the giant behave.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, uh..." Momoi faltered. She already knew who Reiko was, but didn't want to sound too comfortable.

"This is Akara Mirai." Reiko said. "I'm Mibuchi Reiko, but just call me Reiko."

"Ah, pleasure talking to you Akara-san, Reiko-san. I'm going to my classroom now." Momoi bid her goodbye and exited the room.

Reiko returned to her chair just after their adviser entered the room.

* * *

 **CLASS 1-D**

"Will you shut up, Kise?" Aomine growled.

"But Aominecchi!" Aomine was this close to throwing the blonde out of the window. "Why did the red head girl say she beat you in a one-on-one? You didn't lose right? Was she exaggerating?"

Aomine clicked his tongue. "I'll tell you after you beat me."

"Aominecchi!"

"What, can't do it?" Aomine taunted.

The blonde spent the entire first period pouting and sulking.


	11. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I will use the girls' last names in narrating for this chapter, except for Mibuchi Reiko. I will use her first name.**

PG - **Nanami** Hana, #4

SF - Mibuchi **Reiko** , #1

SG - **Kagura** Mikazuki, #12

PF - **Hara** Ayazami, #2

C - **Akara** Mirai, #10

 **I will also use the numbers on the Generation of Miracles' jersey during their time in middle school.**

PG - Akashi Seijuuro, #4

SF - Kise Ryota, #8

SG - Midorima Shintaro, #7

PF - Aomine Daiki, #6

C - Murasakibara Atsushi, #5

? - Kuroko Tetsuya, #15

 **AND! I will reveal our queens' abilities and talents. It's kind of a rip-off from the GOM's abilities because I can't think of anything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Match (pt.1)**

* * *

The first day went by without a hitch. When classes were dismissed in the afternoon, the queens headed to the gym to sign up for the basketball club. Nanami led them to the first string gym, knowing it's where the head coach, Shirogane Kozo, often stays.

There are only around less than a hundred people inside the first string gym. Nanami figured the tryouts were done and it was already the final test for the first string.

Nanami spotted coach Shirogane on the sidelines, two people standing beside him. There were 6 people sitting on the bench beside him. Nanami squinted her eyes. There were two blunettes sitting beside each other; one with a darker tone, the other one with a powder blue hair. If it wasn't for her ability, she would've totally missed the latter.

'Akashi has a player like that, huh.' She thought. She motioned for the girls to follow her.

"Coach."

Akara mentally facepalmed. She did not exactly approve of Nanami's way of announcing her presence. The entire court went silent at the sound of Nanami's velvety voice. The head coach and the assisstant coach, Sanada Naoto, turned around.

"How may I help you, ladies?" He asked.

"Coach Sanada, I see you're still assissting our head coach. How do you do?" Nanami said.

Every staff knows who Nanami Hana is. Being the daughter of their biggest investor, and basically their source of income, will definitely put one on a pedestal. But Coach Sanada has indulged in some conversations with Nanami before, so he knows the redhead doesn't like it when she's treated differently just because she's from a rich family.

"I'm fine, thank you Nanami. What brings you here?"

"We want to sign up for the basketball club." Straight forward as always, Kagura thought.

If coach Sanada was the one in charge, he would've said yes immediately. He'd seen a couple of games where the queens played, and they're as good as Teiko's own Generation of Miracles.

Shirogane smiled, wrinkles adorning his face. He didn't expect the Kagajima legends to attend Teiko High, their force increased immensely. Kise gaped at the girls, while the rest had neutral expressions. With the exception of Aomine, who paled and gulped.

"Woah, I didn't know girls can play basketball!" Kise meant to sound amazed, but to Kagura and Reiko, it sounded haughty.

"He's officially in my hate list now." Reiko grumbled. Ayazami asked why, and Reiko glared at the blonde. "I have many reasons but to sum it up, I don't like him."

Kagura eyed Midorima and smirked. "Oh, Shin-chan is here, my fellow shooting guard. Looks like I'll have to fight you for the starter position."

Midorima huffed and adjusted his glasses. "I will not back down, nodayo."

"Children, don't fight." says Shirogane. "I've heard about you girls, three-time western conference champions during middle school, correct?"

The girls nodded. Shirogane clapped once, a bright smile appearing on his face. Now the Miragen knew firsthand that they're either going to die training or they'll take part in a devious plan.

"Please, come here. Introduce yourselves, level and section, and position played."

The queens lined up infront of the other students. Clearly they were more imposing that the recruits.

"Nanami Hana, first year, section A. Played point guard and former captain of Kagajima High basketball team."

"Akara Mirai, first year, section B. Position: Center."

"Mibuchi Reiko, first year, section B. Small Forward."

"Kagura Mikazuki, first year, section A. Shooting Guard."

"Hara Ayazami, first year, section A. Played power forward and former vice captain of Kagajima High basketball team."

Momoi took note of their names on the clipboard. She was so going to research later. There were murmurs behind the girls about how can a 5 feet 4 inch girl play power forward when Kagura gave them a pointed glare.

"Shut up, will you? You won't last 10 seconds againts Ayazami, shitheads." She cursed in english.

"Mika, language." Akara scolded.

"Consecutive championships are achived by brilliant players. You five surpass average ones. Personally, I believe you don't need to do the tryouts to qualify for the regular position." Shirogane stated, much to the miragen's shock and disbelief. A few complaints and protests were thrown courtesy of Aomine and Kise. "However, we have our very own eastern conference champions here, they are also a force to be reckoned with."

"Let's have a match. A game to determine the strongest, and decide who will be on our starting line-up." Shirogane proposed. "As of this moment, there is no official starting line-up for Teiko. You will play for it."

"The game will begin in 30 minutes."

* * *

For some reason, the news of having the queens play againts the miracles spread throughout the whole school. Fanboys and fangirls of both models had managed to make banners and signs supporting their favorite team.

In less than half an hour, every student in Teiko gathered in the gym and secured themselves a seat in the bleachers, excited to watch the impromptu basketball smackdown about to happen.

The GOM wore their official uniforms. Nanami, god knows how she did it, had managed to ask her butler to send them their basketball uniform during middle school within 10 minutes. When the uniforms were delivered by a panting and sweating butler, Nanami thanked him. The girls changed and stretched.

The jersey is color white at the front and back, black and gold at the sides. The shorts were just above the kneecaps and like the jersey, it's black, white and gold at the sides. Nanami wore the standard number 4 for captains. Hara is number 2, Kagura wore number 12, Akara wore number 10, and Reiko wore number 1.

"Team Teiko, please start your warm up." A voice announced through the speakers.

"Girls listen." Nanami said, now in full captain-mode. "Let's test the waters for the first quarter. Mirai will jump for the tip-off and defend as usual. Reiko, mark their number 8. Mikazuki, you know their shooting guard best, so you take care of him. Ayazami, mark Daiki. I'll take care of Akashi, but be prepared to switch with me."

Nanami observed how disciplined their opponents were. As expected of a devious captain. A chuckle escaped her lips; she was proud of her team, and she'll make sure that the entire school knows just how professional she'd train her teammates.

"Ne Mikacchan, can you do that?" Hara asked, upon seeing the repetitive high projectile three-pointers of Midorima.

"Tch, show off." Kagura sneered. "Well, yes. But I won't because it'll drain my stamina fast. A shot like that takes a huge strain on my arms. I'll have to give it to him, he has incredible stamina."

"True. I can do it too using my right hand but she's right. You need muscle and huge stamina to continuously do that." Reiko chimed, somehow impressed with the ridiculously high arc of the trajectory.

Hara noticed that Kagura was struggling to wrap tape around her arms, so she volunteered to do it instead. "Mikacchan, let me do that."

"Thanks."

Hara wrapped a reasonable amount of taping on her arms. She slid the white Nike Elite shooting sleeves on her arms after. Now Kagura looked ready to play.

After the Team Teiko's warm up, team Kagajima was called and they took. They took turns in doing a lay-up, the ball hitting the board consistently, not once even dropping on the floor.

"Mama bear, lend me two minutes." Akara frowned at the nickname, but followed Kagura nonetheless.

Akara dragged the rack full of basketballs like it was nothing to the center line, impressing the other team. The rack was heavy and even Murasakibara couldn't pull it at that speed.

It became Akara's job to hand or pass basketballs to Kagura, while the latter shot it. It would sound just about ordinary, except it wasn't.

Kagura's shooting form is very unusual, so to speak. Not even jumping nor bending her knees, she shot the ball with precision and accuracy like that of Midorima's.

"What the hell is that form?" Aomine frowned. The tanned male then concluded that she was a dangerous enemy. The girls had someone who is a combination of Aomine and Midorima's skills: the ability to shoot quickly in any form, anywhere in the court.

"Ok, that's two minutes. Conserve your energy for the game." Akara said as Kagura shot the last ball. It went in smoothly.

Reiko tied her hair in a ponytail, noticing how the opposing team were observing them, specially Momoi.

"So, is she their manager or something?" Reiko whispered to Nanami.

She nodded. "Momoi Satsuki, a very skilled data researcher, an information gathering specialist. Her attitude towards basketball is like that of a player. She analyzes the data she collects, and can read how their opponents will grow."

"Height, weight, strengths, weaknesses, personality, habits; she gathers it, analyzes, interprets and narrow the results. It's like how usually intelligence agents do their job." Hara added. "Am I right?"

Nanami nodded. "She's skilled enough to research about a team and know everything in week. To top it off, she uses a woman's intuition to understand every player."

"Heh. Not bad." Reiko half-smirked. "But we have our own intelligence here. Much more than Momoi." The brunette threw her arms around Nanami, who gave a blank stare.

"Aren't you supposed to be warming up?"

"Nah. This isn't an official game. They'll be easy peasy."

"Is that so? That's not how I trained you."

"On the other hand, I'll go shoot some hoops." Nanami's tone was clearly a warning to be heeded and obeyed. Reiko wasn't up for running laps around the school today.

Hara wore white wristbands, adjusting them. "Hanacchan, if I'm up againts them, should I-"

"Play your best, Ayazami. You don't need to hold back, specially when you're marking their number 6, Aomine Daiki. Your play style is similar to his, the only advantage you have is that you're lighter so you're twice as fast than him. Use that advantage."

Hara's ears perked up when Nanami said someone was of the same caliber as her. She didn't think that there would be a highschool student that can match her. "Say, how did you beat him on that one-on-one?"

Nanami chuckled. "There were specific conditions that were met and after his third point, I realized he's similar to you. The difference was, you have wits while he doesn't. Sometimes, strength bows down to brains."

Hara's half-lidded eyes trailed to Akashi. He was speaking to his team, probably talking about strategy.

"Do you know all of them?" Hara asked, referring to the opposing team.

"Only from the information I gathered." Nanami replied, smiling coldly at the fact of how she was similar to Momoi. "Actually, I have to share that to you girls."

The queens were rounded by their captain, now huddled in a circle. "I figured you need some insight on our opponent. First off, their captain, Akashi Seijuro. There's not a lot of difference between my abilities and his, except that his arrogance may annoy you. Do not lose your temper, he isn't as forgiving as I am. I'm talking to you, Mikazuki and Reiko."

"Second, Midorima Shintarou, the vice captain. Good defense, but a pure shooter. Don't expect him to dunk or score two-pointers. He's mostly on the outside, but his talent is not something to laugh at. He can shoot anywhere, but the farther the distance is, the longer he can take a shot."

"Third, Kise Ryouta. He can copy anything, as long as his capabilities allow. As a fast learner, he can copy moves after seeing it once. He's basically an all-rounder, but he has a time limit if he decides to imitate extravagant plays, like his team's or ours. I'd say, about five minutes."

"Next, Murasakibara Atushi. A terrifying center. His defensive range is the whole three-point area. Quick and strong, but apparently, lazy. You can outwit him, Mirai. Maybe even motivate him to play seriously."

"Lastly, Aomine Daiki, their ace. Stop laughing Reiko, he's not the only dark-skinned japanese man in all of Japan. He's agile, and can shoot in any form. But, I dare say, stupid and short-tempered. Ayazami can take him on."

Akara looked at their captain, tying her laces properly. "How did you know all of this?"

"I've seen them play a couple of times when I came here for board meetings. When we decided to transfer here, I figured we'd face them inevitably. So I studied them."

"How long?"

"About a day or so after I acquired the CD's from their old games." The redhead sounded nonchalant. "Don't get confused. While Momoi uses a woman's intuition, an ability to understand based on instinct, I only study using facts and reasoning."

"Instincts can be wrong, whereas facts cannot. Answers based on sole reasoning has higher chance of error than one that came from concrete evidence. That's the biggest difference between me and their analyst."

 **-M-**

"They look imposing in their uniforms." Momoi remarked. "I wish I had data about them."

"They are the western conference champions afterall, a feat similar to what we achieved." Midorima removed the taping from his left hand. Beside him sat his lucky item of the day: a Japanese map.

"I'm itching for another one-on-one with that red head." Aomine smirked, excited to play againts the queen's captain. He's about to find out if he already found someone he could go all-out againts. "What's her name, again?"

"Nanami Hana. Akashi-kun's cousin." Kuroko answered, adjusting the bands on his wrists.

"Oh so that's why she's so similar to Akashicchi! I though they were siblings at first then I remembered Akashicchi was an only child." Kise chimed, twirling a ball on his index finger.

"She looks like a female version of Aka-chin." Murasakibara drawled. "Are your abilities similar, too?"

Akashi nodded. "Almost. It's safe to say that if you play againts her, it's like playing againts me."

"Play like you always do. However," Akashi warned. "They are like nothing we've played before. They weren't champions for nothing. In other words, they are strong. Observe how they play, and counter. Kuroko, be ready to switch when needed."

"Hai, Akashi-kun."

* * *

"Let the match between Team Kagajima and Team Teiko begin. Bow!"

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

Nanami and Akashi, the captains, shook hands.

"Let us see what your team is made of, Nanami." Akashi smirked. "Show us your basketball."

Nanami smirked back. "Oh I think your team's going to entertain us good. Don't cry when you lose, hmm?"

"Back at you."

* * *

First quarter, the ball in Miragen's possession.

The girls are Team Kagajima, and the opposing team is called Team Teiko.

Murasakibara won, using his height as advantage and slapped the ball towards Akashi. Akashi dribbled the ball, coming face to face with Nanami. Both had the same height, so there wasn't much of a difference.

Nanami has good defense. She observed the situation and a quick simulation played in her head.

 _'In this situation, Akashi has two options: shoot from here or pass to the closest person, which is Midorima. If he chooses the latter, the first point goes to them. It's unlikely that he will try to pass me, seeing Mirai is under the net. He's not reckless.'_ Nanami thought. _'Akashi will pass to Midorima. It is the best course.'_

Nanami assessed everything in a second. Just as she predicted, Akashi passed to Midorima. He stepped behind the three-point arc and shot the ball.

First score, three points for Teiko.

Kagura, the one marking him, observed how he does his high-projectile threes.

'It's definitely good. But there are two catches. One, he's like me. He has a limit on how many shots he can take. Two, he jumps. That alone will slowly consume his stamina.'

Kagura smirked. "Nice shot, four-eyes."

Midorima ignored her and just ran towards Kagajima's frontcourt. If he gets agitated now, he'll mess up the rest of his game.

'Cancer is ranked 6th today. Not high, but not worst either. Gemini is ranked 2nd. I will not let Kagura ruin my pace.' Midorima thought.

"Ne, Aominecchi." Kise ran alongside Aomine. "Are you feeling it too?"

"Akashi knew he couldn't go past his cousin, her defense was one of the best I've even seen, so he resorted to passing it to Midorima, which was the best course." Aomine said. "Their number 12 could've stopped Midorima, but she obviously didn't. She held back."

Kise didn't reply. He was marked by Reiko, and for some reason, he found himself standing infront of a walking mirror. Reiko mirrors everything he does.

"Hey this isn't play time. Stop imitating me." Kise said.

Reiko laughed once. "But this is play time, blondie. I am playing with you."

Nanami passed the ball to Hara, who passed to Reiko. She caught the ball and dribbled, then adjusted her feet in a shooting stance.

Kise noticed this and on instinct, he jumped to block her jumpshot. He was already mid-air when he realized Reiko was still on the ground, in the same stance.

'It totally looked like she was going for a shot.' Aomine noted. 'I've never seen such a perfect fake.'

Reiko used the time Kise was mid-air to drive past him. Midorima was there for the quick help.

"It's a pincer attack!" Kise warned.

Midorima had good defense, but like him and everybody on the court, Reiko is a talented player. They did not notice that Reiko was ready to shoot and it was too late for them to block.

That said, Teiko stared in awe as Reiko performed a beautiful jumpshot. The ball swished through the net smoothly, earning Kagajima their first point.

The ball bounced a few times upon landing on the ground, but Teiko still wasn't finished gaping. Even coach Sanada and coach Shirigane was beyond impressed.

Everybody in the gym went silent before the cheers errupted.

'Woah she made the shot!'

'Her play's so fine! I can't help but admire her!'

"I can't believe Ki-chan and Midorin can't react at all." Momoi said. "That certainly wasn't a trick."

"It isn't." Says coach Shirogane. "She simply stopped and made a jumpshot. However, because she transitioned so smoothly, neither of them noticed her entering her shooting motion."

"It's an incredibly ordinary play," Nanami stated. "But each element is of the highest quality. Reiko adheres strictly to orthodox methods, like a refined dance."

'I saw what was happening but I couldn't respond.' Kise watched Reiko run back to the other side of the court. 'I can't believe how smoothly she moves.'

Aomine grinned. "This will be fun."

"You polished your skills." Akara remarked, running alongside the brunette.

"I meet with Himuro-san at least thrice a month, if he's not busy." Reiko explained. Akara shrugged and went under the net, her territory.

The queens had natural talent. But without a teacher, they couldn't have improved and grow as what they are now. They have individual teachers, ones who has a similar talent.

Reiko has Himuro Tatsuya, a college sophomore attending Yosen University. Reiko knows how to mirror people, like a reflection or a parallel body. Himuro taught her how to perfect fakes.

"Frankly speaking I thought you were just a pretty face." Kise said. "You're good."

"Bitch please, I'm better than you." Reiko muttered in english, rolling her eyes.

 **-M-**

The first quarter ended with Teiko in the lead; 21-19.

Normally, they would've usually ended the first quarter with at least 30 points but they were somehow surprised that the girls managed to even close the quarter with a small gap.

The girls replenished themselves with sports drink and honey-soaked lemons generously prepared by Reiko's fans. They also recieved towels and hot compresses.

"Being friends with a model certainly has its benefits." Kagura teased, avoiding a towel that targeted her face.

"Rude!" Reiko whined.

"Your fans are useful." Akara added. She wiped the sweat on her forehead, shooing the fan that offered to do it for her.

Nanami eyed the scoreboard. "Mirai and Mikazuki. You'll be the focus of second quarter. Score as many points as you can, and make sure to cut their offense."

 **-M-**

On the other side, Momoi handed out towels and informed Akashi of the current game stats; the usual job as manager.

"Damn it. I haven't held the ball for more than 10 seconds the entire quarter. That #2 is annoying." Aomine grumbled.

"That 'number 2' has a name, Aomine." Midorima scolded, upon seeing Akashi's expression. It doesn't take a genius to know, and while Akashi hasn't shown it yet, he certainly holds her dear. "It's Hara Ayazami."

"Eh? Do you know their number 1, Midorimacchi?"

"Did you not listen while they were introducing themselves a while ago, you idiot?" When Kise stated that he forgot, he left Midorima no choice but to answer. "Mibuchi Reiko."

"You seem to know them a lot, Mido-chin." Murasakibara commented.

"Or maybe he just really remembered their names, Mukkun." Momoi said.

The shooting guard adjusted his glasses. "When you live in the same street as them and when one of them unfortunately happens to be your annoying neighbor who shamelessly enters your room without consent, of course you'll know who they are."

His team stared at him, Kuroko breaking the silence. "That was the longest sentence you've ever spoken the whole day, Midorima-kun."

"Shut up, Kuroko."

"So who are the remaining ones, Midorima?"

"Were you really not paying attention- oh for goodness sake, Aomine. Their number 4, that is Nanami Hana. Number 10 is Akara Mirai and their number 12 is Kagura Mikazuki."

Kise was about to say something when the buzzer rang and the players were required to go back to the court.

"Coach Shirogane was being serious about playing for the starting position. If we lose this game, it's just as if we quit the team. Give it your all. The real battle starts in the second quarter." Akashi told his team as they were huddled in a circle. "Do you have anything to add?"

"Question." Aomine raised his hand. "Who is their ace?"

"Obviously, the one who was marking you the whole time." Midorima replied.

"Is she fast like Aominecchi?" Kise asked. "If she is the ace, how come she hasn't done any plays?"

"Their team moves based on the orders given by Nanami, and knowing her, she has already laid out plans and can alter them anytime as she sees fit." Akashi explained. "If Ayazami hasn't done anything yet, it's because Nanami told her so."

"But the way she managed to mark Mine-chin the whole time and still looks like he's just another player to defeat, doesn't that mean something?" Murasakibara chimed.

Akashi agreed. To be able to face Aomine and still look composed and normal, is a feat itself. "They are all players to watch out. Let's go."

* * *

The second quarter started, with Teiko on offense and Kagajima defending.

Four minutes into the game, and a battle between shooting guards took place. The queens took a Box-and-1 defense formation that allowed Kagura and Midorima to have a one-on-one.

"Bring it on, Shin-chan." Kagura smirked. "Let's see what you're made of."

"I have no plans of losing to you, Kagura." Midorima acceped the ombre haired shooting guard's challenge.

Midorima dribbled the ball and jumped, releasing the ball before Kagura could even the apex of her jump. The ball went up in a ridiculously high arc and team Teiko took the airborne time to move back to defense.

"Ah, rule number one." Kagura stated, recieving the ball from Akara, the latter grinning before running back with the others.

Kagura was the only player that remained behind the center line. She dribble the ball untill she reached one meter away from the half-court line.

"Do not leave Kagura Mikazuki with a ball with no defender."

Kagura shot the ball with one hand- flung the ball actually- with such force and speed that it rivaled Kuroko's ignite pass. The ball went in smoothly, much to everyone's, the queens excluded, shock.

"What? First time seeing someone doing a one-hand shot?" Kagura's eyebrow raised. "I suppose I should let you all know. I can shoot in any form: regular, formless and unorthodox, anywhere in the court, in a speed faster than a regular shot."

"You're not the only one whose domain is the whole court, Shin-chan." Kagura smirked. "Have you forgotten that you taught me basketball? Has it ever occured to you that I might take after you?"

Midorima glared in response, composing himself after. He recieved a pass from Akashi and went in a shooting stance. From the free throw line, Midorima released the ball. If he was any ordinary player, the ball wouldn't have even made it past the three-point arc.

But he was Midorima Shintaro, the terrifying shooting guard of Teiko and he can shoot from anywhere in the court. The ball went in flawlessly after falling from a high arc.

"I have thought of it, Kagura." He pushed his glasses up. "But as you stated, you aren't the only one whose domain is the whole court. And since you took after me, I know your limits and weaknesses. Shots like that takes a toll on your stamina."

Kagura, 65 feet away from the goal, did a jumpshot. While the arc wasn't as high as Midorima's, the ball still went in without a hitch.

"Right. I took after you, meaning I also know your limits. Everytime I take a shot, my stamina decreases." Kagura jogged towards Midorima until they were face to face. "But you are just the same. You have a limit on how mny shots you can take. It's useless having a battle between our abilities since we are the same."

Midorima looked at her for a moment, taking in what she just said. "You do realize that you are initiating a battle between stamina and endurance?"

"What else? That's the only way to determine a winner."

Reiko can't decide whether Akara was showing an expression of disbelief, amusement or awe. "I have never thought of this before but I'm thankful we have a player like Mikazuki."

Both parties scored successful three points after another, and even though exhaustion started to show on their faces, Kagura nor Midorima was letting up.

'This is turning into a shooting game.'

'The others haven't held the ball yet.'

'Midorima is amazing. His high arcs are not just party tricks.'

'But that number 12 is amazing too. Did you see her formless shot when she was cornered from the other side of the court?'

Since the girls had no coach or managers, their captain can call a time-out. Nanami signaled for one and the sound of a whistle was heard.

"Mikacchan, are you ok?" Hara handed her a bottle of water. Kagura sipped a bit and dumped the rest over her face.

"Yeah." Kagura said breathily. "But I think, I've almost reached my limit."

Nanami nodded once. "That's enough for today. You've done well." One look at Midorima from their bench, and Nanami knew he was almost done too. "We need not worry about him now."

 **-M-**

The game resumed, but as Momoi observed, she noticed the unusual amount of sweat the boys were having, as if it was the last quarter.

"I was not going to ask this, but by any chance," Akara sent a sideways glance towards Murasakibara once they were under the net. "Do you remember me?"

It was the first time Akara had spoken to Murasakibara the whole game. The giant center shrugged. "Hmm, I don't know."

A chuckle escaped from her lips. "Of course not."

Just then, a ball bounced off from the rim. Both centers jumped for the rebound, but Murasakibara was baffled when Akara once again beat him and gained possession of the ball. Akara passed it to Nanami then ran.

"You're annoying and different." Murasakibara stated, earning an amused expression.

"Really? How so?"

"When we were in middle school, Aka-chin said I was the number one center and no one was able to beat me, much less keep up with me." He said. "But you did. And you're a girl."

"Is that so?" Akara raised a brow. "What seems to be the problem, then? This is basketball. Someone's bound to win after a game."

"But you're a girl. Girls aren't supposed to play basketball." Akara squinted her eyes at the statement.

"Is there something wrong with girls playing basketball? There's no rule like that." She said. "That's discriminating."

Murasakibara frowned. "But girls are supposed to be weak."

Akara let that sentence sink-in. She heard that sentence a couple of times before, when she won in martial tournaments. Boys aren't the only ones allowed to display an amount of strength and win.

She laughed. "I see. I get it. You were so used to winning that you thought no one can beat you, much less by a girl. How naive are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you view basketball, Murasakibara?" Akara challenged. "Why aren't you playing seriously? Do you even like the sport? Do you have fun?"

It was meant to be a friendly question, but Murasakibara snapped. "You sound like Kuro-chin. Why do I need to play seriously when I can win even if I don't? I don't like basketball, but I hate losing even more. So I play."

"Nonsense. What would other players think of that? Those who played and won by hard work, do you think they'll want you to slack off? That's not fair."

Just then, the ball landed in Murasakibara's hands, and with incredible speed that surprised Akara, the purple head played offense for the first time and dunked the ball with so much force that the post wobbled.

Both teams, and everyone in the gym were surprised at the sudden aggressiveness. Nanami looked at Akara, sending a look that says what-did-you-do.

"Basketball is a contest of shortcomings." Murasakibara growled. "The hoop is three meters high. You can't call that fair. The game favors the tall and strong. That's the foundation of this shitty sport. What's so fun about this? To me, ideals and hardwork are all nothing but trash."

"H-honestly, I've never been glad he's on our side." Says Kise, with a dumbfound expression. "If Murasakibaracchi was my opponent..."

Even Aomine had to agree, and so did the rest. Kuroko clenched his fist. He was not happy about Murasakibara's attitude. Usually, he'd march in and start scolding the giant center.

But the look on Akara's face made him stop. She wasn't going to have any of this shit.

"So, you think that hardwork and perseverance means nothing? You think basketball is only for those who have talent? That no one can beat you?"

There was a sudden decrease in the temperature and everyone who heard Akara shivered.

"Oh no, mama bear mode." Kagura muttered.

"Let me ask you. Was there a time where you have actually been a decent human being instead of being a spoiled, arrogant, insufferable prick?" Kuroko mentally applauded Akara for that.

"Miracchan rarely curses." Hara said.

"Allow me to correct that simplistic, foolish thinking, Atsushi." The temperature dramatically decreased at Akara's tone. "If you think we're so weak, why don't you try and defeat me?" Now Murasakibara was agitated.

"Hana, let me have the last 4 minutes of this quarter." It wasn't asking for permission, it was a statement.

The teams ran back and forth, mainly focusing on the battle between centers. They were running a 4-1 offense formation, a strategy where Murasakibara and Akara can have a one-on-one and the others are outside the three-point arc.

"There's something weird about her movements." Aomine marked. "It's like she's moving less while her defense is tight."

"They are evenly tied but why does it seem like Murasakibaracchi is trapped?"

The acting referree blew his whistle. He extended an arm and raised all five fingers. Since Murasakibara hadn't moved from his spot for five seconds, a violation was called for holding the ball too long.

Murasakibara clicked his tongue. But at the same time, he was intrigued by Akara. She seemed to have more energy left than him.

"Her movements are different, indeed." Shirogane noted.

Akara incorporates martial arts in her play. She uses techniques to lessen her movements so she can conserve energy without affecting her plays. Akara is a pure defender, therefore focuses on defense than offense.

Due to Murasakibara's violation, the possession was handed over to Kagajima. The formation did not change, only this time, Murasakibara was the one defending.

It was only this moment that Akara saw just how long Murasakibara's wingspan is. Everyone can see that he has long arms, legs and large hands that are just perfect for an athlete like him, but seeing it upclose was different.

'He has the physical advantage to get rebounds, block shots and dunk.' Nanami assessed. 'His colossal size and jaggernaut strength may even overpower Mirai.'

'He's a formidable center, alright.' Akara thought. 'But he uses a lot of wasteful movements, and it hampers him from using his full power. Or is he holding back?'

Akara saw an opening and passed Murasakibara. The latter caught up, jumping to stop Akara's dunk. Nanami was impressed; Murasakibara seemed to be the mot naturally talented among the Generation of Miracles.

But Murasakibara wasn't the only one with brute strength in the room. Akara dealt with this countless times. She put more strength onto her arm and used it to push the ball towards the ring. Murasakibara was surprised at the sudden increase of force and Akara made a successful dunk.

He gathered himself quickly. The ball was still playable; Murasakibara caught the ball mid-air and sprinted across the court towards the other goal. Akara dashed after him, almost out running him when they reached the paint.

Then the boys noticed his form.

"You can't win againts absolute height." Murasakibara growled. "All these petty ideals you have: hard work, guts, faith. I'll crush them all. Everything."

"Murasakibaracchi, don't tell me-"

"Don't do it Murasakibara!" Aomine yelled.

Akara braced herself for what's next. Murasakibara held the ball with two hands, jumped and spun 180 degrees mid-air; his signature dunk called Thor's Hammer.

The dunk can easily overpower three defenders simultaneously, then again, Akara was no regular player. At the peak of Murasakibara's jump, Akara jumped as well, increasing the initial speed of her take-off. She intercepted Murasakibara's dunk, using her own strength to push the ball away.

It was a test of strength. Akara was having trouble pushing the ball away, however, it wasn't like Murasakibara was having it easy either. Midorima, and even Akashi was impressed. No one could a hold a candle againts Murasakibara before because of his overwhelming talent, but Akara seemed to face him just fine as if he was just another strong opponent to defeat.

Akara won the brief, mid-air contest, pushing the ball out of Murasakibara's hands. However, there was a hand contact and it came from both players; hence a double foul was called.

Murasakibara glared at Akara, clenching his fist. It was supposed to be intimidating, but Akara held her ground.

"How can you stop me twice?" He snarled.

"I always defeat arrogant brats." Akara said calmly, but emphasized every word.

 **-M-**

The buzzer signaled the end of the first half. Both teams went back to their respective benches. Out of agitation, Murasakibara kicked one of the bottle holders, spilling the bottles on the floor.

"Murasakibara-kun, please don't destroy things." Kuroko scolded lightly.

"She's annoying." Murasakibara drawled, voice rougher than usual.

Sitting on the bench, Midorima took off his glasses, and his surroundings instantly blurred. He can only see those near him. "To be honest, they were beyond my expectations. I never thought anyone could stop Murasakibara."

After wiping the lenses, Midorima put the glasses back on and his vision cleared. Kise sat beside him. "Ne, Midorimacchi. Kaguracchi is so cool-ssu! Did you see her shoot from the other opposite side of the court? Oh by the way, said something about her taking after you. Did you teach her basketball?"

Midorima whipped his head towards the blonde. "Die, Kise.

"Mean!"

Hara turned her gaze towards Akashi, covering her head with a towel. Aside from the short exchange of words this morning, they haven't spoken to each other, and she was dying to come to him.

Akashi being Akashi, noticed her staring. When their eyes met, Akashi gave Hara one of his rare smiles, to which she averted her gaze. Thank goodness for the towel, or he might see her reddening face.

A chuckle almost escaped his lips, but he stopped himself.

Nanami being Nanami, noticed the short interaction and shook her head. After this game, she will make sure the duo would have a time alone.

* * *

The ten-minute interval ended, and a buzzer signaled the start of the second half.


End file.
